Good Girl Gone Bad
by WaterSprite-04-69
Summary: Story on hold Author's Note Only R&R Serena and her little brother are military brats who are sent to live with there aunt and uncial in Washington D.C...
1. To Skip Or Not To Skip

Good Girl Gone Bad

To Skip or not to Skip

**Serena and her little brother are military kids who are scent to live with there aunt and uncle in Washington D.C. Serena was once a good girl but turns in to a bad girl and ends up having a one night stand with Darien Shields her cousin Andrew's best friend and she thought after that she'd never have to see Darien again but years latter they meet again. As they try to get together someone from their past tries, and Darien's line of work will tire them apart.**

Serena Tsukino was a 15-year-old high school student she had long gold blond hair and bright blue eyes. She just moved to a new school a mouth ago and she was already one of the most popular girls at school with her fair share of enemies. Serena's father was in the military so her family moved around quite a bit. One day her parents told her that she and her little brother Sammy were going to move in with their aunt and uncial and their two cousins Andrew and Mina who lived inWashington D.C. or more like moving to Georgetown. Serena's parents told her that she would finish out her high school education there. Serena was ecstatic she was finely having her dreams come true staying at a school longer than 3 or 6 mounts and it was made even better because Mina was one of her best friends.

That first week of school was going fine until she had to take a math test that Friday that she failed miserably and that was also the day she met Darien Shields her cousin Andrews best friend. All the girls at her school loved Darien well all but one girl, it was like he had his own little fan club. It made Serena want to throw up. This guy was always calling her meatball head do to the way she had her hair styled or he would go out of his way to make fun of her when she had a "klutz attack". So when ever they seen each other in the halls at her school he'd usually say "What's up Meatball Head" and she'd usually say "Fuck off jerk" and if she glanced his way he always had a smirk on his face and she'd just roll her eyes.

It was finely the last the last 3 weeks of school and Serena could hardly wait that meant Darien would be graduating and she'd never have to see him again she bloody well hoped. Serena was having lunch with all the usual people she always had lunch with Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Molly, Amara, Michelle, Chad, Greg and for some reason Andrew and his girlfriend Rita was sitting at her table today. So if Andrew was sitting with them that meant Darien wouldn't be too far behind with some smart-ass comment. And she was right she heard his voice right behind her "Hey Meatball Head aren't ya going to move over so I can sit down?"

"No and besides don't you have some one else to drive up the wall?"

"Nope you're it Meatball Head" he smirked.

Serena rolled her eyes and glared at him "Lucky me," then she seen two members of his fan club Ann and Beryl coming over. "Oh look Darien here comes some of your fan club."

"Jealous?" he asked with a sly smirk

"Of what?" Before he could answer Diamond and his girlfriend Emerald, Sapphire, and his girlfriend Prizma came up to the table as well. Ann and Beryl went to some other table.

Serena could fell the tension at her table Darien and Diamond hated each other with a passion. "Aren't you at the wrong table Diamond!" Darien snapped.

"I could say the same to you Darien. But I'm not interested in you I want to speak to Serena."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you!" Darien didn't have a clue of what he was doing, why of all people was he protecting Serena from Diamond?

"Shut up Darien I can speak for myself! What's up Diamond?" she asked wondering why the hell Darien was getting in the middle of her business?

"We were wondering if you wanted to come skip with us you know we really don't want to go to class on a day like this." Emerald asked

"Yeah, Avery, Catsy, and Bertie are already wanting for us so are you coming?" Prizma asked.

Serena was about to say sure when Raye spoke up "Don't go with them Serena you've go class"

"So what's you're point. Everyone here has class."

"What are you going to say to your aunt when the school calls and says that you weren't in class?"

Prizma pulled out her cell and made a call to the attendant's office "Hello this is Serena Tsukino aunt and she won't be at school for the rest of the day she has a doctors appointment. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but I for got all about it Serena I believe should be there shortly to check her self out. Thank you goodbye" and Prizma put her cell back in her purse. "There that covers you, so you won't get in trouble so are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming lets go" Serena said pushing back her chair and grabbing her messenger bag and purse and started to walk off with her other friends "See ya later guys"

Darien watched Serena walk off in her low-rise jeans and blue halter top she really was hot but he'd never tall anyone he thought that way about Serena of all people. He also had a bad feeling about Serena going off with Diamond and his pals not to mention how jealous he was of seeing another guy put his arm around Serena's shoulders.


	2. Who Your Real Friends Are

**Thanks for all the nice reviews on my first fan fic they were grate. I was asked on one of the reviews if Serena was going to be a slut and the answer is no she's not going to be a slut but she's not a virgin ether you'll find out who she lost her virginity to in the later chapters. She will however become the world's biggest bitch and ice queen around. And why she becomes that is in up coming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon y'all know that already**

**Chapter 2: Who Your Real Friends Are**

The Next Day:

Serena had a grate time with Diamond and his pals when she skipped with them the day before, and the bad girl in her was starting to appear, she smoked weed, popped some pills and got drunk she was lucky that combo didn't kill her. (A/N Been there done that don't do it) And she was damn lucky her aunt and uncle weren't home when she walked in that night. But Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy and Andrew were there and they all yelled at her too bad she couldn't remember what they said.

Serena was sitting on a bench outside of her school drinking her _Starbucks_ and waiting for Prizma to show up she had left her cell phone some where in Prizma's car. Someone stood in front of her and cast a shadow over her. She looked up to see who it was but the sun was too bright to see his face. "How's it goin Baby Spice wanna be?" She knew that annoying voice anywhere it was Darien. Of all the people to see first thing in the morning why did it have to be Darien?

"What do you what you boy band reject?" She grumbled up at him. She was shocked that he even knew who the _Spice Girls_ were.

He sat down beside her and she slid over to the end of the bench she really didn't want to be that close to him. "I though you'd be home in bed with a hang over. Andrew said you came home drunk last night."

"Well I don't! And anyways what's it any concern of yours? You don't live there."

"Serena I'm telling you as a friend-"

"Friend?" She had a shocked look on her face, "Since when have we been friends? I can't even use friend in the same sentence when it comes to you. You are far from being my friend."

"Despite what you think Serena I am your friend."

"No Darien your not. A friend wouldn't hate coming to school every day to see their friends!" she sighed "Now is there any thing else you want to tell me other than you're worried about me and you don't think I should be hangin what Diamond?"

"Yeah I have a date with that cute friend of yours Michelle," he smirked

"You know Darien you really are a male slut do you know that. I think I'm going to start calling you Man Whore. Yeah that's a good name for you Man Whore." And as usual before he could say anything back one of Serena's "Friends" saved her this time it was Prizma and Avery showed up and Serena ran over to them Prizma handing her the cell she left in her car. Darien just watched them walk into the school he didn't have a clue of what was happening to the fun, care free Serena he use to know the one he liked. He was starting to hate the bitch she was starting to become. He had a feeling that this was only going to get worse before it got better.

Darien canceled his date with Michelle that night and went home. When he got up to his room the first thing he seen was a picture of Serena and himself that Raye had taken of them that he had framed and was sitting on the shelf above his bed. He remember that day well everyone went to the mall that day and Raye wanted a picture of Serena and him together…

Flashback… 

Raye, Serena and Darien were sitting in the food court waiting for everyone to show up so they could all go to a movie. "Hey I want a picture of you two together." Raye had said. Serena who was sitting next to Raye on the other side of the table willing got up and moved to the other side of the table where Darien was sitting. She sat down next to him and even let him put his arm around her she smiled for Raye so she could take the picture, "That was beautiful" Raye said. Just as fast as Serena sat next to Darien she moved back to her side of the table without saying a word.

End of flashback 

He was surprised when she willingly sat next to him and smiled long enough to have the picture take with him. That was the happiest day of his life but it seemed like ages ago and not just last mouth when Serena first moved there. What happened to those times? What happened to the Serena he us to know? Then his phone rang by his bed. "Hello?"

"Hey Darien, how's it going?" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"What do you want Diamond?" Darien snapped sitting on his bed.

"I just thought you'd like to make a friendly wager that's all."

"Oh yeah what kind of wager?"

"One to see who can fuck Serena first in I don't know a week."

"And if I'm interested in this wager what do I get if I when?"

"I'll stay away from Serena for the rest of the year. Like you've always wanted."

"And if you win?"

"You quite bad mouthing me to her it's as easy as that so are you in or out?"

"I'm in." _What am I doing? I can't believe I'm going to do this to Serena_ he thought.

"Good. Good luck Darien you're going to need it" and he hung up the phone.

"So did he take the bet?" Emerald asked walking in to Diamonds living room. Sitting down next to Ann and Beryl. Allen and Sapphire were there too.

"Of course he took the bet when have you known him to ever turn one down?" Diamond answered.

"Do you think we should tell Prizma and the others about this?" Sapphire asked

"No way! They like that Meatball Head, Hell only knows why." Emerald snapped at him.

"Man I love Drama." Ann laughed

"You mean you love starting drama. This was all your idea," Sapphire said.

"That too."

"Hells going to brake loose when Serena finds out about this bet." Beryl grinned.

"Yeah I can't wait." Ann said with an evil smile.


	3. Bet Reviled

**Hey everyone I'm back. My mother died from cancer so I haven't had much time to write or do anything. But now I'm back.**

**Chapter 3 Bet Reviled **

Darien hadn't seen Serena much at all the next day at school, she was always running off somewhere as he was coming or going, and he couldn't figure out where she was running off to? What all was there to do at school? She had not even stopped to eat lunch and that was the only subject she did well. Darien asked Andrew what was going on with her, Andrew explained that Serena's father called her last night and yelled at her about her grades, and that if she didn't rise her grades by the end of the year than she would have to move back to Japan where she would be spending her Junior year. Serena liked Japan and all it was just she did not want to wear uniforms to school after she just got use to wearing want ever she liked. Needless to say she did what she was told for once and went to school early that morning and seen what she could do to bring her grades up to passing.

Serena did not stop working until 5:00 that after noon, by then she had done all her extra credit work and all her home work on top of that. Her study hall teacher Ms. Haruna stayed after school with her to help her finish all her work. She even offered Serena a rid home which Serena declined Serena had a feeling that she could get a rid from _someone_ that was still at the school who was not at teacher. She was also too proud to be seen riding in the same car with one of her teachers. Serena said goodbye to Ms. H and walked down the hall to the gym where she knew she would be able to find that someone to give her a rid home, or at least that's what she hoped would happen. Serena walked though the double doors of the gym and found the one person she was looking for. Darien was walking out of the locker room with his friends Taiki and Yaten. They had all obviously got fished working out they all still had on their gym clothes and carried their gym bags with them. _Do I really want to rid in a car with a smelly guy that I can hardly stand to be around _she thought eyeing Darien _But then again he does look good and I am already here and it's either him or the other two who are more annoying than him. Ah well I guess I'll just have to deal I won't be in his car for long any ways. _"Hey Darien" She said as sweetly as possible. "Do you think you can give me a rid home?" she asked as he was walking up to her.

"Well gee Meat Ball Head I don't know you really hurt my feelings yesterday. I usually don't give people who I'm not friends with."

"You know Darien all you had to do was say 'no' I guess I'll walk" she said turning and walking out the doors she came in.

_Five, Four, Three, Two…_

"Hey Serena wait I'll give you a rid" He called after her. "I was just playin'." Serena hid the smirk on her face. _Works every time_ she thought before she stopped and turned around to wait for him. Darien said goodbye to his friends who were sitting on the bleachers and ran after Serena. "We have to stop by my locker first before we leave." he said holding the door open for her.

"That's fine" she replied.

They walked down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor of the school to his locker in silence. Darien was the one who finely broke the silence between them "So what's with the outfit?" he asked as he opened his locker to grab his backpack out of it.

"What do you mean?" she asked leaning her back ageist the other lockers beside his. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come one Serena, I didn't even know you owned a pair of ripped jeans, tennis shoes, an off the shoulder sweat shirt and no make up on top of that. So what's the deal? You look good with out all the make up," he said shutting his locker.

Serena did not know what to say a first she had never herd Daren of all people say she looked good before. After a moment she did answer, "There's a lot about me you don't know." was all she said and they walked out of the school and to his car once again in silence.

As Darien unlocked and opened his car door for Serena he was wondering about if he should tell her about the bet or not. As he got in the divers side of the car he decided he'd tell her mostly because he did not want to lose his friendship with Andrew over this bet that he made with Diamond.

* * *

Darien and Serena did not know that Ann and Beryl were sitting in the shadows watching their every move. Ann pulled her cell out of her purse and called Diamond. "Hello" his voice came through on the other side. 

"Darien and the Meat Ball Head just left the school." Ann informed him as she and Beryl walked over to Beryl's car and they go in to follow Serena and Darien.

"Where are they going?" He asked.

"We don't know yet I'll call you back and let you know then." Ann hung up her phone. "So who do you think will when the bet?" she asked Beryl.

"Diamond hands down. She hates Darien. The only reason she asked for a rid was only because she didn't want to walk."

"You my be right. But Darien is a grate fuck so he may when this bet." Ann said remember the first time she and Darien slept together.

"True, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Beryl replied following them out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Sere there's something I have to tell you." Darien said glancing at Serena as he stopped at the stoplight. 

"What is it Darien? It sounds important." She said looking at him.

"Well…Well I madeabetwithDimondtoseewhocouldsleepwithyoufirstbeforetheweekisover." he said really fast hoping she didn't understand a word he said.

"And what are the winnings of this bet. And who came up with it?" she asked comely trying to keep herself from killing Darien.

"If he wins I have to stop talkin' shit about him in fort of you and if I win he won't come near you for the rest of the year. And he was the one who called me last night about the bet."

Serena was quit for a mount then said, "Well Darien I don't like being tried like a piece a meat like that but you're not losing this bet." She knew she should not endulat eater of the two guys but if she couldn't help herself.

He looked at her shocked, "And how do you plan for me to win the bet."

"Can you take me to Target there is something I need to get there and once you've parked the care I'll tell you my plan."

Darien did want she asked of him and drove to Target wondering what her plan was and if she was going to kill him or not. Once Darien got to Target and part his car he turned and looked and her, she seemed to be deep in thought the entire way to the store. "So what's your plan…

**A/N Just so you all know now nothing or know one is ever what it ever seems in this fic.**


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4 The Plan**

"So what's your plan?"

"Well I was thinking Diamond didn't come up this 'bet' all by himself he's not smart enough to do that. And there's more to this bet than just male pride. He wants you to win this bet, so he can tell me that it was your idea to come up with this bet. And he's also working with someone else more than likely female who doesn't like me so if you win the bet it also hurts my reputation and everyone will think I'm a slut and they'll find a way to prove that we slept together. Do you follow me so far?"

He looked at her for a moment shocked that she thought of all this none of that had ever crossed his mind for one moment. "Yeah I follow you," he finely answered.

"Good. Well my plan is for this whole week of the bet we act like we're dating then no one will think anything of it when we have sex they'll just think we're just like any other teenage couple who think they are in love and have sex it's as simple as that. So are you up to my plan so we can foil Diamond and his buddies plans?"

"Yeah I'm up for it. Have you ever had to do something like this before? You sound like you have." He asked unhooking his seat belt and opening his car door. She did the same and answered his question when she got out.

"I had a _friend_ who had to deal with something like this before. But it turned out it was _her_ _boyfriend_ that was using her." She told him.

Darien came around the back of the car, taking her hand in his and they walked in the store together. "You know we're being followed don't you," Darien bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah it's Ann and Beryl. They're probley the ones who came up with the bet anyways." she said tightening her grip in his hand slightly.

"Serena can I ask you some thing."

"What is it?" she asked as they walked into the store and made there way to the contrastive isle.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no I'm not a virgin. Don't ask me any more questions about it 'cause it's on a need to know bases and you don't need to know." She said moving to pick up a box of Tampax Pearl tampons and then a bottle of Maidal.

"Fine but I need to know some thing else."

She gave a sigh "What's that."

"Why were you such a bitch to me yesterday? I was only trying to be nice to you."

It took a lot out of Serena not to slap him for calling her a bitch but she derived to be called that she did act like a bitch to him the day before. "PMS" was all she said as she walked with him to the pharmacy were he picked up a box of condoms size large.

"PMS that's the only reason you've been being a bitch?"

"Yep." she said again as they walked back to the front of the store and the self check out lain. Darien didn't say anything to that. He knew most women were bitches when they were on their periods. They walked out of the store and back to Darien's car.

When they got into the car, "Well I guess you're goin' to have to get a prom dress since it looks like we're going to prom together now." Darien said as they drove out of the parking lot and on to Serena's house.

"Who were you going with." she asked him

"Avery but she's pretty enough to get a new date to prom," he said.

For the rest of the ride home they did not talk about anything in particular, sports, TV, school. The only thing of any importance in their conversation was that Darien said he would be driving Serena to school for the rest of the week. That was all fine with Serena that meant she did not have to get yelled at by Raye to start out her mornings for the rest of the week.

Darien pulled into her driveway; Andrew was there playing basketball with Taiki and Yaten. They did not think of any thing of it when he pulled into the driveway they knew he was giving Serena a raid home but what happened after is what got their attention. Darien leaned over and kissed Serena. What shocked them was that Serena seemed to be into the kiss. Finley Serena pulled back from their kiss and got out of the car "I'll see you tomorrow Darien," she said. After she shut the car door she walked striate into the house not looking at Andrew or his friends faces.

"Hey Darien what was up with the kiss?" Andrew asked him walking up to his open window.

"What do you mean? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" He asked casually acting like he did not have a clue about what he was talking about.

"What? You two are dating now? But you hate each other." Andrew gasped.

"We use to hate each other. We have a understanding now."

"An understanding um?"

"Yeah. And I'd tell you more about it but I have to go brake off all my dates. See ya later" Darien said before backing out of the driveway. He really did not want to get into a deep conversation about what that understanding was that he and Serena had made.

* * *

Ann and Beryl were both socked to see that Darien was already putting the moves on Serena. The both could have sworn they hated each other with a passion. Beryl drove to Diamond's house to let him know what was going on and that he had some competition. When they got to his house he was the one to answer the door. "What's goin on between Serena and Darien?" he asked letting them into his house. 

"Let me put like this" Ann said, "Darien has already hit first base. And on his way to second."

"What Serena let him kiss her?" he snapped

"And hold her hand." Beryl added.

"It's time for you both to get Darien away from Serena."

"I thought that we wanted Darien to win the bet?" Beryl asked.

"We do but we can't make it easy for him to win." Ann informed her.

"Oh"

"You both go and make sure this isn't easy for them." Diamond snapped pushing them back out of his door and slamming the door in their faces.

* * *

Serena walked into her house and she went up to her bedroom. When she got in to her room she changed in to a pair of shorts and a tank top. Serena left her room again and made her way down the hall to Mina's room. But Mina wasn't in her room so she figured she; maybe in the back yard since her family was barbequing that night. Serena walked passed her aunt and uncle who were in the kitchen getting food ready to put on the grill and went on out into the back yard. Mina was sitting around the pool with Lita, Raye and Amy. "Hey guys" she greeted them sitting down beside Mina. 

"Well where have you been Sere?" Lita asked her.

She was about to answer Lita when Raye spoke first. "Why do you even have to ask her Lita she was probley off with Diamond and his buddies drinking and getting high again."

"Raye why don't you fuck off! It's none of you damn business who I hang with." she snapped, "And Lita the answer to you question is I was at school finishing up some work."

"Oh Serena stop with the bull. You never stay at school that long." Raye snapped back.

"I did stay after school. You can even call Darien up and ask him he's the one who drove me home."

"Speaking of Darien. What's this I hear you to are dating now and going to prom together on Saturday." Andrew said from behind Serena.

"You're want?" All the girls gasped looking ant Serena in utter disbelief.

"I thought you hated Darien." Lita said.

"We came to an understanding" Serena said simply. Getting up and getting a can of pop from the cooler.

"That's what he said so what's the understanding?" Andrew asked her.

"None of your damn business that's the understanding." she said opening the can of pop and taking a drink of it.

"I don't think you should go out with him Sere." Andrew said "He a major player."

"And I think you shouldn't worry about who I date." she said sitting back down beside Mina.

From that moment until dinner was ready they kept on her about why she shouldn't go out with Darien and she couldn't trust him. And every now and then they would come up with reasons for why he shouldn't go out with her. Listing all her flaws. In the end Serena felt close to tears because they just kept making her feel stupid and that know guy would want to go out with her and if they did want to go out with her it would only be for sex. A tear did fall from her eye but she wiped it a way before any of them could see it. Serena ended up going back to her room she was sick to her stomach and she told her aunt and uncle dryly that she was not hungry. She claimed into to bed and cried her left to sleep; her last thought was _this is going to be a long week._


	5. The Party

**A/N ok I'm warning everyone now there's a lemon in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 5 After Prom Party**

It wasn't as long a week as Serena thought it was going to be. She actually enjoyed pretending to be Darien's girlfriend. He gave her his undivided attention. She felt important loved even. The next day after they came up with there "understanding" Darien went with her to go buy a prom dress. She picked out a white 'A' line strapless prom dress with black embroidery. Even though Serena had her own money Darien bought the dress for her. He even had bought shoes for her She did not know what to say she tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen to her. He also had a corsage made for her out of red roses.

During that week everyone at school was saying they were the new "it couple" and they look really good together, even better than Andrew and Rita. Her friends and even Andrew said they looked really good together. But every good thing has it's flews Diamond was doing his hardest to seduces her and it wasn't working. Ann and Beryl even tired to seduce Darien but it did not work for them either.

Still Serena had a bad feeling that even if her plan worked something bad was going to happen. She could feel it in the air. Her and Darien's relationship was also becoming more heated with her feelings that something bad was going to happen. She and Darien's relationship had covered every base. They were about to hit a home run the day before prom but Serena's cell started to ring and when she answered it, it was her father and the mood was broken.

* * *

Sapphire sat in his living room with Diamond trying to figure out what the point of the bet was between Diamond and Darien. "Diamond wants the whole point of this bet any way?" he asked his older brother. 

"I thought we covered this already Sapphire?" He sighed heavily.

"Well I guess not so tell me!"

"Fine." he grumbled "Tomorrow night after prom Serena's going to more than likely going to fuck Darien. Then after words when they're a part enjoying the party I'm going to fuck Serena. And Monday at school every one will know that little Miss Military Bart is really a slut who likes to cheat on her boyfriend. And it will also show that Darien can't even keep his girlfriend satisfied if she goes to a different guy in the same night. I'm going to make sure he walks in on me and Serena while we're fucking."

"And what if your little plan back fires? Then what?"

"It won't back fire. I'll make sure it doesn't."

* * *

It was the day of the prom; Serena and Raye went to the salon to go have their hair and nails done. Serena was finely going to cut her hair and get rid of the meatballs. She had her hair cut to where it was half the length of Raye's hair. Serena was in shock for a moment she had never had her hair that short before. She soon recovered from the shock and had her hair done in a romantic style, Raye had hers done the same way. As Raye and Serena were living the salon they ran into Ann and Beryl who both looked like shit like they were out drinking the night before and now had a really bad hangover. Then Serena realized that's the way they look all the time when they did not have make up on. They said their usual insults and went on their way. 

Serena still had her bad filling about sleeping with Darien after prom. She just knew something wrong was going to happen and Beryl and Ann had something to do with it. But one thing she did know was that this was all going to end in blood and tears and someone's heart was going to be broken. Serena sat in her bedroom looking at her full-length mirror slipping on her shoes, thinking that she should not even being going to prom with Darien and she should have never come up with this stupid plan what was she thinking.

Raye and Mina stood by Serena's open bedroom door looking in on her. "Serena's been so quite all day. She hasn't even smiled but once or twice today," Raye whispered to Mina.

"Do you think there could be something wrong with between her and Darien?" Mina whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Hey your dates are here." Rita said cheerfully coming behind the two girls in the hall. Rita was Andrews's long time girlfriend. Everyone could always see them getting married but no one knew when they were going to get married.

Serena turned grabbing her warp and purse, she walked to the other girls standing in her door way. _If they only knew what was going to happen tonight_, she said to herself silently.

"Gee, Serena it's weird seeing you with out your meatballs. But you look good all the same" Rita said moving out of the way so she could exit her room.

"Thanks, I think," Serena said walking past her friends and down the hall to the staircase.

Darien had his full attention on Serena as she walked down the staircase. This was his first time seeing her with her knew hairstyle. And in truth he really kind of missed the old style. She had never been more beautiful. He thought he was falling in love with her. Serena walked up to him and he put the red rose corsages that he got for her on her wriest. Serena, Darien, Raye, Chad, Rita and Andrew all went outside so Andrew's mom and dad could take all the pictures that parents like to take before their kids go to prom. They went to a restaurant called _Mie N Yu_ that was said to come out of an _Oriental fairy tale, _before they went to prom.

The guys had all pitched in and rented a white Hummer Limo for prom. When they arrived at prom everyone one knew it was Darien, Serena, Raye, Chad, Rita, and Andrew how fitting for the most popular people in school to arrive in a Hummer for all the world to know that it was them riding inside. When they all got inside the motel where the prom was being held the first thing they did was all get their pictures taken so they would not have to wait in a long line later in the night. After they all got their pictures taken everyone they knew seemed to all come up at once and asked for their pictures taken with the power couples. To Serena she thought the pictures were never going to end. She felt like they were celebrities with all the cameras going off at what seemed like the same time. The pictures taking did eventually end and Serena and Darien spent most of prom dancing. They did stop dancing to get a drink of punch every now and then. Or they stopped because a song started to play that they didn't like.

The whole night was seemingly turning out perfect. No one was fighting; Darien and Diamond were nice to each other even when their paths crossed that night. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine and that bothered Serena. Everyone was being too nice to each other. She put the thought to the back of her mind she was there to have a good time and help Darien win his bet. To her surprise she was having a good time. She had an even better time when Andrew and Rita won prom king and queen that meant all the attention Darien and her were getting Andrew and Rita now got, which was fine with her by all means.

Sadly prom did have to end. Some of the students were going to an after prom party that the student council put together that was at their high school. Others were going to the parties that were being held all over the city. Serena and Darin were one of those couples going to one of the parties around the city, while the others went to the party at the school. Darien had his car parked in the motel parking lot at the motel so the others took the limo.

Serena and Darien were going to a party that was being held at Jack Bell's house. Nobody ever called him Jack he was always called Bell his cool d.j. name or so he thought. Bell's parents were out of the country for the weekend so he was having a party at his house every night until his parents got home. Any body who was any body could be found at Bells parties. The school's most popular people could be found there. Since his house was really big it was easy to throw the biggest and best parties there.

When Serena and Darien walked into Bell's house she was surprised it didn't look like a train wreck with all the parties that were held there. Serena looked around to see if there was anybody she knew there. She seen Amara and Michelle outside talking to some people, she also seen Diamond and his friends over by the bar starting to get drunk. Darien went to get Serena and himself a beer, so Serena went out to the backyard to talk to Amara and Michelle. Before she could go up to them Catsy and Prizma got to her first. "We've got something to tell you." Catsy said and they pulled Serena off into a corner where no one else was.

"Ok what do you _need_ to tell me?" Serena asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"We need to tell you that, Darien's only going out with you to win a bet he made with Diamond." Prizma told her.

"I know he is." Serena started, "Darien told me about the bet the day after he made it. It was my idea for us to start dating so no one would think anything of it when we had sex," she didn't care to fill them in on everything else that involved that bet.

"He really told you?" Catsy was shocked. Serena only nodded. "So you're really going to sleep with him then?" Serena nodded again.

"When?" Catsy asked.

"Tonight," Serena answered causally.

"Serena, I know this is really personal but are you a virgin?" Prizma asked.

_What is this 20 questions?_ Serena thought, she seen Darien looking for her from a cross the room. _Saved by the boyfriend_ "Nope. I'll see ya later" she walked over to Darien who handed her a red plastic cop of beer in it.

"What did they what?" Darien asked her taking a drink of his beer.

"They the were just warning me that the only reason you're goin out with me is because you made a bet with Diamond. And to ask if I was a virgin or not." She told him taking a sip of beer.

"And did you tell them that you already knew about the bet and you weren't a virgin."

"Yep. Speaking of the bet why don't we finish it now." She smiled standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

That got Darien in the mood real fast. He took their beers and put them down on a near by table. Grabbing her hand taking them upstairs where he found an empty gust room surprisingly, usually all the rooms would have been taken. He pulled her in the room with him, slamming and locking the door behind him.

He stated kissing her again but this time hared and passionately. His hands found the zipper to her dress. He unzipped it letting the dress fall to the floor then he undid he back of her black strapless bra he throw that some where behind him. He started to kiss her neck and making his way down to her breasts; he started to suck on them making Serena cry out.

As Darien was suckling on her nipples, she managed to pull off his tuxedo jacket, shirt and tie. She was working on undoing is pants when they fell back on to the bed. He pulled back from her long enough to take off the rest of his clothing and pull off her black satin and lace panties. He began kissing her again. His right hand traveled down her flat soft stomach and between her lags where he found her wet and waiting for him. He slipped his middle finger in between her lips and started to rub her. With his other had he played with her breasts.

He pulled his hand back before she came. He positioned himself between her long lags and pushed inside her. She wrapped her lags around him. He was in heaven as he made love to Serena, it just so felt right, he thought as he drove in to her slowly. "Darien harder, faster," she moaned. He lost all control as he did as she wished.

Serena pushed him off of her to where he was lying on his back and she was on top of him riding him. She rode him fast and hard until they both climaxed together calling out each other's names. Her walls squeezed him as she came and his seed spared inside her. Serena fell on top of him kissing his neck and mouth.

They made love a few more times after that until they both thought it was time for them to rejoin the party. Serena looked at the clock hanging on the wall it was almost four in the morning; they had been making love for two hours. Serena blushed at the thought as Darien zipped her back into her dress. After they were both clothed they went back down stairs hand in hand. Darien said he was going to go start the car as they reached the door. When she told him that she had to go back to the room she hand left her earrings on the bedside table. He nodded and she ran back upstairs.

Serena walked into the room and found her earrings right where she left them she put them back on. When she hard the door shut behind her. She turned around with a smile on her face thinking it was Darien who shut the door. Her smile quickly faded when she seen it was Diamond. "Aren't you happy to see me Serena," he smirked moving closer to her.

"Leave me alone," she said trying to walk past him. He grabbed a hold of her arm spinning her round to look at him. "Let go of me!" He had a hold of both her arm and he slammed her in to the wall.

"Why should Darien get all the fun," he said be for he kissed her.

"Stop it" she pushed at his chest trying to get away from him.

* * *

Darien was just coming back into the house to get Serena, when he seen Diamond go upstairs. Darien didn't think anything of it at first until Serena didn't come back down. He went upstairs to see what was taking her so long. He seen the door to the room they were in was shut. He walked over to the door and looked inside. There he found Serena kissing Diamond, he slammed the door and rushed to his car. _I can't believe she played me like that? I loved her. But she's just a slut like all the other girls I've been with_. He thought bitterly as he drove way from the house heart broken.

* * *

Serena was trying to push Diamond off of her. She heard the door slam it made Diamond back off a bit where she was able to push him a way from her body but when she tried to run for the door he grabbed a hold of her, she fell to the floor. She started kicking him so he would let go of her. When he did let go of her she scrabbled to the door again when she was about to open it he pushed it shut again. This time Serena balled up her fist and punched him in the eye. He backhanded her a cross the face making her fall to the floor. "Fucking bitch." He yelled at her as he started to unzip his pants. He kneeled down on the floor pushing up her dress. He bent over her again and started to kiss her face. 

"NO! STOP IT" she screamed over and over. When she was able to she kneed him in the groin. When he would have grabbed her again she punched him in the noise breaking it. Serena scrambled to her feet racing out of the room and down the stairs out of the house. She looked around for Darien but he was know where around, she seen that Amara and Michelle were getting ready to leave.

"Amara, Michelle" she called to them. They turned around to look at her. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Sure, hop in." Amara said. Serena got into the backseat of Amara conveyable.

"Serena what happened with Darien." Michelle asked as they started to drive down the rode.

"He ditched me," she said a tear falling down her face.

"Serena what happened to you? There a burse starting to form on your cheek." Amara asked.

Serena sighted but filled them in on everything that had happened. Everything that lead up to Diamond trying to rape her. More tears sliding down her cheeks remembering everything that happened with Diamond. "Oh Serena, I'm so sorry is there anything we can do." Michelle asked.

"No, what I did right now is to take a long hot bath and call Darien," she said getting out of the car when Amara pulled up to her house.

"Well if you do need anything you have our cell phone numbers just call us, alright?" Amara said.

"Yeah I will. Thanks for the ride," she walked a way from the car and into her house.

Serena walked into her house the first thing she did was call Darien's cell and when he did not answer it she called his privet line on his home phone. He still did not answer so she left him a massage on his answering machine. "Darien it's Serena call me back it's important." Darien did hear the massage and deleted it. Not wanting anything to do with her. _The slut!_

Serena went up to her bedroom where she grabbed her fluffy pink rob of the back of her bedroom door and went to the bathroom. Serena filled the tub full of hot water adding lavender scented bubble bath. When she got into the bath she just scrubbed herself raw trying to get the feeling of being dirty off of her, but it did no good. She stayed in the bathroom over an hour until she decided that it did know good to sat in there anymore.

Serena opened the bathroom door she found Mina and Raye waiting outside it. Raye was going to saying something about how long Serena took in the bathroom when she saw the burse on her cheek. "Oh my god Sere what happened?" Raye asked taking a hold of Serena's chin to move her head to try and have a better look at the burse. "Did Darien do this to you?"

"No! I'll tell you everything later right now I just want to sleep." Serena pushed past her cousin and best friend to make her way to her room.

"What do you think happened?" Mina asked Raye

"I don't know, I guess will find out later." Raye said going into the bathroom.

Serena walked into her room shutting and locking her bedroom door behind her. She went to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and boxers putting them on Serena crawled into bed, sick to her stomach and to cry her self to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped everyone liked this chapter. And _Mie N Yu_ is a real Oriental restaurant in Georgetown but I've never been there. This was my first time writing a lemon and it was a lot harder then I though it was going. What will happen next I wonder? R&R please!**


	6. Last Week

**A/N Hey everyone this is a song fic. **

**Song: Wrong by Kimberley Locke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter VI Last Week**

Serena was happy that it was the last week of school. She was even happy to go to school Monday it had been a long weekend. Darien wasn't returning any of her calls so she just gave up. She did tell Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Andrew want happened and they were shocked about everything that had happened. But when she got to school that Monday morning everyone was whispering behind her back. She knew they were calling her a slut and every other name they could come up with. She was wondering where it was coming from? The only guy she had sex with was Darien and he had ditched her at the after party. And Diamond tried to rape her but he just ended up with a broken noise and a black eye. She was glad that she had taken those kickboxing classes they really did come in handy.

_You presume I'm weak  
Presume I'm frail  
But your presumptions won't prevail  
I'm made of more than what you see_

And where was Darien she had not seen him all week. It was the end of the day one of finials when she did see him. Or well she hared him. What she hared she didn't like a bit. He was the one that was spreading the rumors about her around the school. _That fucking jerk! Who the hell does he think he is? The only slut around here is him! I am soooo going to make him pay for this I sewer I'm not going go through this again!_ Serena promised herself, turning and walking back down the hall. When Serena got home that day she put all the things that reminded her of Darien in a box and put it in the far back of her closest. Not considering once that Darien could have been the one to walk in on Diamond and her right when Diamond kissed her.

_You tell me to twist  
Tell to bend  
But I won't break just to fit in  
Just shut your mouth and listen up_

The next morning Serena was going to show Darien and the rest of the student body what a slut/bitch really looked like. Serena was glad now that she cut her hair so now she could leave her hair down and not put it in ponytails. After her shower she left her hair wet and put styling moose in it so it would curl. She also packed on the black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. Serena put on her little black tube top that had 'bad girl' written on it in red letters. A pair of her super low, low-rider jeans, so every one could see her black thong. A pair of her black ankle strap, open toe five-inch stiletto heels. The most important part to her outfit was her accessories, she up on her gold _Playboy rabbit head necklace_ and matching belly ring, and a pair of silver hoop earrings. Serena stood in front of her bedroom mirror and was shocked to see what she looked like. She looked a lot older now than just a 15-year-old girl. She was glad that her aunt and uncle were at work or she wouldn't be able to leave the house looking as she did and if her father were there he would probley kill her. Serena hared a car horn honking for her in her driveway and she knew her ride was there. She put on her leather jacket and grabbed her purse and backpack and headed down stairs. _God I hope I don't have a klutz attack,_ she thought.

_I was so naive  
To let you have control of me  
But now that I believe  
I know oh_

Serena walked into her school with Prizma and Avery as if she owned it. She seen Diamond and Emerald and just smirked at them as they glared at her as she walked by. She walked by her friends they all had shocked looks on their faces. All but Amara and Michelle they had smirks on theirs. Serena how ever never saw Darien and she was gland for it she wanted to deal with him after school. What better way to finish out the last day of school then yelling a Darien?

_You're wrong  
And I'm strong  
Unafraid I'm __moving__ on  
'Cause I'm free  
To be me  
Nobody tells me who to be  
You're wrong  
And I'm strong  
Unafraid I'm __moving__ on  
'Cause I'm free  
To be me  
Nobody tells me who to be_

When Serena walked into all her classes her teachers were not exactly happy about seeing her new choice of dress. But she figured they let it go since was the last day of school. If it was any other day they probley would have sent her home to change. The last class she had was study hall and she didn't have a final in that class. She sat and talked to Amara, Michelle and Avery all hour. She informed them of what she was going to do after the bell rang. She was counting the minutes until the bell rang to end school.

_I'm on the outside  
Looking in  
No longer do I pretend  
To be something that I'm not_

When the bell finely rang she made her way down to the front of the school where she knew she would find Darien. She found an empty bench she sat down on the bench back and waited for Darien to show up. Avery and Prizma found her and the sat down beside her. They didn't want to miss out on this little fight between Darien and Serena. It was getting hot out so Serena deiced to take off her jacket, she got the attention of just about every male in a two-mile radius. Then she saw Darien come out of the school with Ann and Beryl all over him. Serena thought she was going to be sick from the sight.

_I don't run  
And I don't hide  
Behind a comforting disguise  
What you is what you get_

Darien had heard about Serena's new outfit but he did not believe it. He just could not believe it of her to dress like the other sluts at school. _She may be one but she doesn't dress like one_, he kept telling himself. He seen Avery and Prizma go out and sit next to a blonde on a bench, he knew then that it was Serena who they were sitting next to. Still he walked up to her.

_I was so naive  
To let you have control of me  
But now that I believe  
I know oh_

Serena could fill Darien's eyes what seemed like to be burning a hole in her back; she could feel him walking up to her. Now was the time of truth to see if she could really tell him off or was She going to turn into a cowered and just walk away. Serena knew if she did not say anything to him the she would regurgitate it in the end. "Well if it isn't the Man Whore." Serena said, when Darien came to stand in front of her.

"And if it isn't the Slut Queen." He snapped back, Anne and Beryl still on each arm laughing.

_You're wrong  
And I'm strong  
Unafraid I'm __moving__ on  
'Cause I'm free  
To be me  
Nobody tells me who to be  
You're wrong  
And I'm strong  
Unafraid I'm __moving__ on  
'Cause I'm free  
To be me  
Nobody tells me who to be_

It took all of Serena's will power not to hit him then and there. She did get up and stand in front of him. There was no way in hell that she was going to take this sitting down. Serena glanced around at the newly formed crowed of people around them, she seen Amara, Lita, and Raye keeping Andrew at bay, a way from Darien. And Darien pushing Beryl and Ann behind him.

_I wouldn't change a thing  
'Cause life is how you grow  
You live, you learn  
And then you know_

"_Please_ Darien tell me how _I'm_ a slut when _you_ and my ex boyfriend are the only two people I've ever had sex with!" she demanded.

"Oh come on Serena. You really don't expect anyone to believe that. You're a slut and everyone knows it! You Fucked Diamond right after we had sex."

That did it Serena's fists balled and she punched Darien in the face twice. One for saying she was and slut and Two for saying she had let Diamond fuck her. Darien doubled over holding his nose blood was seeping out between his fingers. She though she broke his nose, she knew she gave him a black eye. His right eye was already stating to slew. "Oh and Darien a little FYI Diamond tried to _rape_ me. I never and will never fuck him," she snapped.

_You're wrong  
And I'm strong  
Unafraid I'm __moving__ on  
'Cause I'm free  
To be me  
Nobody tells me who to be  
You're wrong  
And I'm strong  
Unafraid I'm __moving__ on  
'Cause I'm free  
To be me  
Nobody tells me who to be_

Darien looked up into Serena's face really fast to see if she was telling the truth. He seen she was, he caught a glumes of hurt in her beautiful blue eyes and the burse on her cheek. _Oh God what have I done_ he thought standing up strait. Before he could apologize for his heartless stupidly she had already turned and walked a way. He looked in the pissed off eyes of Andrew. Andrew came up and punched Darien in the stomach and started to choke him. "Don't you ever go around her or anyone else in my family, or I'll kill you!" Andrew warned through clenched teeth. Andrew walked away before the security guards could come and brake up the fight.

It was Sunday and Serena really did not want to go to graduation but she knew she had to go Andrew was graduating as well as Rita, Amara, Michelle, Chad, Catsy, and Prizma she did want to see them. She also wanted to see if she really did break Darien's nose. She heard from Lita what Andrew did to Darien but she just shrugged it off.

During graduation as everyone was getting there diplomas Mina and Serena went to get closer so they could take pictures of there friends. Serena seen Diamond still was wearing his sunglasses and had a bandage on his nose, Serena figured the black eye she gave him was still pretty bad. When Darien's name was called she could see clearly now that she had broken his nose he had a bandage on it, he was also wearing sunglasses to cover up his black eye to.

_You're wrong  
And I'm strong  
Unafraid I'm __moving__ on  
'Cause I'm free  
To be me  
Nobody tells me who to be  
You're wrong  
And I'm strong  
Unafraid I'm __moving__ on  
'Cause I'm free  
To be me  
Nobody tells me who to be_

Later at Andrews after graduation party Serena was laying by the pool tanning as was Mina and Raye. Lita and Amy were in the pool splashing water at each other. Andrew and his friends were just hanging in and around the pool to. Serena's aunt came out with the phone "Sere some young man's on the phone for you." her aunt said handing Serena the phone.

Serena took the phone from her aunt and sat up. Andrew was watching her closely to make sure Darien wasn't the one calling her. "Hello?" Serena said.

"Do you miss me…

**

* * *

TBC…**

**A/N: Who could it possibly be? Is it Darien or is it someone else? Who would have thought that Diamond's plan would both work and backfire at the same time. This is not the end of Diamond, Ann, or Beryl you'll be seein' them in later chapters. Yes Serena has a belly ring. Sere does need anger management she's so violent, she's been hanging out with Raye to long. I love music so there's going to be more song fics. R&R please.**


	7. Do You Miss Me

**Song: Do You Miss Me by Jocelyn Enriquez **

**Chapter 7 "Do You Miss Me"**

"Do you miss me?"

"Seiya?" Serena gasped. What was he doing calling her. How did he even find out where she was? "How did you get my number?"

_I remember the love we had  
How could I forget  
I remember the tears I cried  
Over one regret  
Now we're alone, so alone  
I can't help thinking about you  
All the love in the world  
And I'm lonely without you_

"I got a hold of your mother and asked her."

Serena got up and ran up to her room so she could talk to privately to him. "Oh well what do you want?"

_The radio plays our favorite song  
And it's what keeps me holding on  
Baby, do you miss me  
Now that I'm gone, yeah  
Get the DJ to play our favorite song  
'Cause it's what keeps me holding on  
Baby, do you miss me  
Now that I'm gone_

"I was hoping we could get back together." he asked hopefuly

_Do you miss me, do you miss_

_Do you miss me, do you miss_

_Do you miss_

"How can we get back together Seiya when you live all the way in Japan." she asked looking out into her backyard and at all the people having a good time in the pool.

"Not anymore my father got transferred back to D.C. so I'll be going to the same school as you next year. I'll be coming to town Friday if you want to get together then."

"I don't know if I can trust you Seiya. You already hurt me once and I just broke up with my boyfriend three days ago." she said looking at a picture of Darien and herself on her bedside table.

"But don't you remember all the good times we had together. Wouldn't you like to start over?"

_I remember the love we had  
Not a day goes by  
Heaven knows where you are right now  
But my heart won't lie  
We were in love so in love  
My mind's been thinking about you  
All the love in the world  
And I'm lonely without you_

"Why so you can make an other bet so see how long it takes to fuck me!" she demanded. _What is it with these guys that like to make bets about seeing how long it will take to fuck me. Got damn I don't think I'm that hot, _she thought. "Or so you can cheat on me again?"

"No Serena I promise not to do any of that this time. I really miss you Serena. I missed you even after you broke up with me."

_The radio plays our favorite song  
And it's what keeps me holding on  
Baby, do you miss me  
Now that I'm gone, yeah  
Get the DJ to play our favorite song  
'Cause it's what keeps me holding on  
Baby, do you miss me  
Now that I'm gone_

_Well at lest he knows who broke up with who_. "I don't think so Seyia. I can't take an other broken heart. It's too soon."

"Why did that new ex of your's brake you heart to?"

"That's none of your concern," she warned.

"He did I can tell it by the tone in your voice."

"Seiya! Back the fuck off it's none of your damn business!"

"I won't until you say you'll met with me Friday."

She thought about it a moment. She sighed and finely said "Fine. Where do you want to met?"

"UNO's at 20 hundred hours. (7:00 p.m.)" He said happy getting his way.

"Why UNO's and stop with the military time crap."

"I like their pizza and I haven't had it in a long time."

_Do you miss me, do you miss_

_Do you miss me, do you miss_

_Do you miss_

_Do you miss me, do you miss_

_Do you miss me, do you miss_

_Do you miss_

"Fine whatever. I gotta go," she said hanging up the phone before he could say anything else.

Serena walked back down stairs putting the phone down on the kitchen table and went into the back yard. Jumping into the pool with everyone else.

"What did Seiya what Sere?" Mina asked swimming up next to her.

"He want's to get back together." Serena gurmbled

"How can you get back together when he lives in Japan?" Raye asked.

"He's moved back here. His dad got transferred back. And he wants to meet up for pizza on Friday."

"So what did you say?" Lita asked.

"I side I'd meet up with him for pizza."

"YOU DID WHAT?" They said simultaneously.

"He wouldn't leave the subject of me and Darien alone unless I said yes so I did." She explained.

"What did you tell him about you and Darien any way Sere.' Andrew asked from behind her.

Serena looked all around her and seen that everyone was leashing to the conversation she and her four best friends were having. "Nothing that's why he kept pressing the subject."

"I'll tell you what Sere. How about Rita and I go with you Friday night and make it seem like we just, happened to show up by surprise. And we sit at a different table close yours so if you need a quick exit were there." Andrew said.

"Thanks but I can, handle this by myself."

"Well if you change you mind Sere just call." Rita smiled.

"Thanks."

**

* * *

A/N I hoped you all liked this chapter. I just one to tell you all that there won't be a new chapter up for a wail because one I need to write it and two I'm going to revise the first six chapters. R&R Please I love getting your reviews.**


	8. Foolish

**Thanks everyone for the grate reviews. The first chapters are still being revise but I thought I'd put up a new chapter anyways. This chapter and the next one I think are kind a boring but they're sitting you put for the third one.**

**Song: Foolish by Ashanti **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon bla bla bla **

**Chapter 8 Foolish**

_Serena went and met with Seiya, and they talked about old times and how everything use to be. He tried to get her to talk about Darien although he didn't know Darien's name, She wouldn't_ co_mment about her relationship with him. He kept trying to get her to go out with him she said no, he gave up. All summer they had fun just hanging out getting to know each other again. When it was time for school to start again he asked her if she would go out with him and she said she would._

Two years later….

It's been two years since Darien and Serena broke up. Serena and Seiya have had an on and off drama filled relationship. One moment their going out the next Seiya has cheated on her with whatever girl walks passed him. She always brakes up with him for it, but he always manages to get Serena to take him back.

_See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
_

Mina and all of Serena's friends kept telling her that she should not be going out with him. Serena knew that they were right but she also knew that it's heard to brake up with someone after going out with them for as long as she had, her friends did not seem to understand the bond that she and Seiya shared. They all had little flings not real relationships. She believed the only two people out of all her friends that would understand that bond would be Raye and Amy. Amy and Greg, Raye and Chad, they were all going out for along time.

It was the week before school started for Serena's senior year of high school and Serena had a date with Seiya. They were going to do the typical date thing dinner and a movie. Serena was zipping and buttoning up her denim mini when her cell rang. She walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. "Hello?" she said not knowing the number that was on the Caller ID

"Hey Sere it's Seiya."

"Oh Hey, what's up?" _Why isn't he calling from his phone?_

"I have to cancel our date tonight something came up." He said sounding guilty.

Serena was quite a moment and she hared a girl giggling in the background, "Ok I'll see you later."

"I love you"

"Yeah bye" she said and hung up the phone.

_Baby I don't know why ya treatin me so bad  
You said you love me, no one above me  
And I was all you had  
And though my heart is eating for ya  
I can't stop crying  
I don't know how  
I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay_

Serena stormed out of her room and down the hall to Mina's room. Mina's door was open she walked right in, Mina and Lita both were sitting on the floor looking at their new fashion magazines. "Hey Sere don't you think you should put a shirt on or something before you go on you date." Lita said looking up at her.

Serena looked down at her pink lace bra she forgot that she did not have her tank top on yet. But she shrugged it off she was too mad to care about if she just had her bra on or not. "I don't have a date tonight he just called and broke it off. So _we're_ going to the movies. So put your shoes on we're taking my car." Before they could say anything Serena stormed back out of Mina's room and back to hers. She pulled on her white tank top and slipped on her pink flip-flops with white polka dots. She grabbed her cell, purse, and keys.

_See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
_

Right when Serena came out of her room Lita and Mina were coming down the hall. Mina and Lita didn't say anything to Serena until they were outside getting in to Serena's white Jeep. It was when Serena was driving down the road before anyone really said anything. "Ok Sere what happened _this_ time?" Mina asked

"Oh he say's that 'something came up' whatever the hell that means. Well anyways I hared some chick giggling in the background. God if he's going to cheat on me can't he tell who ever he's with to shut the fuck up long enough so he could get a way with his lie." She said scanning the street for a parking space.

"So what makes you think he's going to be at the movies?" Lita asked from the back seat.

"Oh I have a pretty good guess he doesn't know how to be discreet." She replied pulling in to a parking spot. "You know he likes to think he can cheat on me without me finding out." She said getting out of her Jeep with her friends and putting money in the parking meter.

"Are you positive that he's going to be here?" Mina asked as they were walking down the street to the movie theater.

"Yes I'm positive." As they were getting closer to the theater she saw exactly what she was hoping to see. Seiya was standing outside with a bunch of his friends and he had his arm around some girl with red hair. "God I hope that's not who I think it is." Serena grumbled. The red haired girl turned to revile Ann. "Damn it, it is her." Out of all the people Seiya could have cheated on her with he chose Ann really out of all the girls they went to school with he chose the slutiest one of them all. Serena took a deep breath and walked right up to Seiya and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned he was shocked to see who it was.

"Serena what are you doing here?" he gasped removing his arm from Ann's shoulders.

"You didn't really think I was going to stay at home and wait for you to call me tomorrow did ya?" she seen the look in his eye that he really had thought she was going to do that. "Oh you really did think that's so cute," she said sarcastically. "But now that I'm seeing you now I can tell you what I was going to tell you on our date tonight, it's over. I can see that you've already moved on" she glared at Ann " really Seiya out of all the people the cheat on me with you chose Ann. I never thought you'd go that low. But then Ann always liked my leftovers." She said coolly and walked passed Seiya, Ann and all their friends who were speechless.

Serena, Mina, Lita got in line to get ticks to see _Pirates of the Caribbean_ that got Serena's mind off of Seiya for a little while but when the girls got home Serena when to the bath room to take a shower. In the shower Serena started to cry but they weren't tears of hurt or pain but tears of anger mostly at herself for going back to him so many times. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the last brake up and make up they were going to have.

_Baby I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong  
See when I'm home, I'm all alone  
And you are always gone  
And boy, you know I really love you  
I can't deny  
I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears after all these years_

_See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
_

The next week when school started everyone was talking about what had happened at the movie theater between Seiya and Serena. The students were making bets to see how long the two would stay broken up this time. The longest time period that was given for them to stay parted was a month. They surprised everyone they didn't get back together until homecoming week. Serena was up for Homecoming Queen and Seiya for the king. How better than to have the most popular girl in school and the captain of the football team to be going out during Homecoming so they both could win.

Seiya and Serena came up with an agreement that they would go out until the Homecoming Dance and then they would go their own sweet ways. That's what they said they were going to do, that's not what happened. After they were named Homecoming King and Queen that made it official that they were really back together. Seiya had managed to charm his way back into Serena's heart again.

_I trusted you, I trusted you  
So sad, so sad  
what love will make you do  
all the things that we accept  
be the things that we regret  
too all of my ladies (ladies) feel me  
c'mon sing wit me  
See, when I get the strength to leave  
You always tell me that you need me  
And I'm weak cause I believe you  
And I'm mad because I love you  
So I stop and think that maybe  
You can learn to appreciate me  
Then it all remains the same that  
You ain't never gonna change  
(never gonna change, never gonna change)  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
Butm hurtin while im with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you_

This time he promised her that he would he would be faithful to her. She knew he was lying to her. But he was just so charming how could she say no. Of course Raye yelled at her the moment she found out about Serena and Seiya. But there wasn't any thing Raye could do about it Serena had to make her own mistakes no matter how stupid they were.

_Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me  
Boy I gave you all my heart  
And all you do is tear it up  
Looking out my window  
Knowing that I should go  
Even when I pack my bags  
This something always hold me back_


	9. Over

**Song: Over by Ashanti**

**Chapter 9 Over**

Raye got over the fact that Serena was back with Seiya after they helped her get on the Winter Court then got to be queen. That was on of the perks about the two of them together you could win anything. If the student body knew they were behind you then they would be to. But that was all soon going to change.

Serena woke up to start the new second semester of school and she felt she was ready to move on and brake it off with Seiya she knew she could do a lot better than him, she divested a lot better than him. She was though crying over him every time there was going to be no more brake ups and make ups she was done for good.

_Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe.  
Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe._

Serena entered her school and the first thing she did was find Seiya she wanted this brake up to be over with first thing. She knew it wasn't going to be too hard to find him he was usually in the cafeteria with Taiki and Yaten. She hated the thought of going up to him with Taiki and Yaten with him or more like Yaten he was always making fun of her or giving her a hard time it was really starting to piss her off what did she ever do to him? But she wasn't going to worry about him today.

_When I met you I knew you would be the one  
me cause looking at you made me feel kind of crazy  
now what you asked I almost did it automatically  
but it was nothing compared to the joy you gave me  
Although I know that what we had it wasn't perfect babe  
you fooled around, but see back then it didn't phase me  
I thought by staying, trying to change you would be worth it babe  
but now I see that trying to change you only changed me  
All these tears, and all of your lies  
all these years and now we're saying goodbye  
it's over babe  
_

"Hey Seiya we need to talk," she said walking up to his table.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked looking up at her.

"We need to talk about our relationship,"

"And here's the first brake up to start off the New Year." Yaten he smiled.

"Is that what you're going to say Serena is that you're brakin' up with me again? Just so we can get back together next week." Seiya asked

_Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe.  
Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe._

"There's not going to be a next week for us. There's not even goin to be a next month or year this time it's over for good. You're not worth cryin' over any more." She told him.

"Really what brought this on?" He demanded "What is this your time of the month or something?" Taiki and Yaten started laughing.

"No it's not, but I think it maybe yours." She snapped back, before he could say anything else she turned on her heel and walked a way saying "I'm outta here you're not worth wasting any berth over." Seiya sat there for a moment with a shocked expression on his face he couldn't believe she had just said that to him there was know way he was going to let her get a way from him.

"Sounds like it's over for good this time," Taiki said.

"Not if I can help it, it won't be." Seiya mumbled to himself. For the remainder of the school day Seiya kept trying to get Serena to talk to him but she wouldn't even look at him.

_Now I'm thinking that I never should have dealt with you  
all this screaming and this yelling that we go through  
raining late at night I'm sitting waiting up for you  
just to tell you how I hate who you turned into  
see ain't no way I'm gonna sit and take this shit from you  
I'm never playing another day of being your fool  
I wasted all my time on something that just wasn't true  
I should have known I could never ever change you  
All these tears, and all of your lies  
all these years and now we're saying goodbye it's over babe_

_Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe.  
Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe.  
I'll never forget what you did to me so I'm gone  
I'm leaving, leaving baby  
I'll never forget what you did to me so I'm gone  
I'm leaving, leaving baby  
Whenever you see me don't even speak  
I'll never forget what you did to me  
Whenever you see me don't even speak  
I'll never forget what you did to me_

_Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe.  
Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe.  
Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe.  
Can't believe that it's over baby  
But every burse on my heart you gave me  
See we tried but we fight then we cried  
now it's over babe it's over babe.  
I'll never forget what you did to me so I'm gone  
I'm leaving, leaving baby  
I'll never forget what you did to me so I'm gone  
I'm leaving, leaving baby_

So Seiya thought she just needed time to cool off so he'd give her a week or two so she could cool off. That second week when he asked her back out and she said no, he got the clue that she meant what she had said to him she was ready to move on. But he wasn't, he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He had a first hand look to see she was moving on right after they broke up she had a date with a different guy every weekend for that month and a half so he waited until the next month to ask her out again, so he really didn't get the clue.

Serena was so happy after she broke it off with Seiya. Every now and then he'd try to get her to go back out with him. She could tell he was taking the brake up hard but that was his problem he brought the brake up on to himself. It was nice to say for once that she was 'Happily Single". All until prom came around she didn't have a date and she was determined to find one there was no way she was going to go with Seiya and he already asked her to go with him to what seemed to her a million times already. Serena did find a date with Jaxx who was the captain of the La Cross team. Serena had more fun buying her prom dress this time then she did the first time she picked out a pink satin strapless dress that had real Austrian crystals around the top and below the bust line and it laced up in the back. She loved that dress as almost as much as she loved the one Darien had gotten her. It made her sad that it didn't work out between them but she knew it was pointless to dwell on the past.

Serena had a blast at her prom she was crowed Prom Queen and Jaxx was the king. She felt sorry for Seiya he was one of the most lest popular people in school and he didn't even have a date for prom. She would have talked to him if she knew he wasn't going to try and talk her into dating him again but he did that every time so she gave up. She seen he was going to ask her to dance when she got pulled way by one of the yearbook photographer to get a picture of her and Jaxx again but this time with all their best friends in the photo was well.

Graduation day was better sweet for Serena everyone was going there own ways. Amy, Greg, and Taiki were all up for Valedictorian but Amy won. Serena even graduated at the top 20 percent her class she never thought that she would have made it two years ago. As she was in line getting ready to receive her diploma she could have sworn she seen Darien but when she looked for him again he was gone so she jut put it down to that she was seeing things, subconsciously she wanted him to be there to show that she really wasn't as stupid he always said she was.

The after graduation party was even better than the after prom party the school put on. The after graduation party was held at _Blue Gin_ one of the new nightclubs in the city. What really made it better was there was a lot of free food and they were giving away stuff all night at the end of the night they were giving a way a car and a Jet Ski. In the end Serena won a 250 dollar scholarship from one of the local business and a 100 dollar gift certificate to _Target_. Raye won a 50 dollar gift certificate to one of the music stores. Lita also won a gift certificate from _Target_ but hers was only 50 dollar and she won a Snowboard too. Amy got the 500 dollar scholarship from a law form that donated the money. And Mina won the Jet Ski at the end of the night. Birdie was the one who got the car. What better way to end high school then with 350 dollars in your pocket? If only Serena knew the problems she was going to have after high school…


	10. Live Again

**A/N Darien comes back in this chapter I know how much you all have missed him. And there's very short undisruptive rape in this chapter. Sorry but it works but it will play on the later chapters. **

**Song Live Again by Sevendust**

**Chapter 10 Live Again**

Right after Serena broke everything off for good with Seiya, she got a stalker he was sending her letters and calling her house and hanging up again. She told the police but all they did was tap her phone to see if they could get a hold on seeing who was making the calls. That did not do any good; the calls and letters just stopped right after the police got involved. So Serena thought that the stalker had lost interest in her. Serena went back to her normal every day life.

August came all to quickly for Serena and her friends they were all going off to college. Mina was going to UCLA. Lita was going to kick it at Penn State. Amy was staying and going to Georgetown. And Raye and Serena were going to some small town collage in New York. Serena was actually getting good grades at school A's and B's Raye never thought she would ever see that day that Serena would work heard to get her grades. Raye and Serena were both trying to get their pre law degrees. That meant they had a lot of the same classes which was good because they could study together, but they also had the same dorm room, they fought more than when they were in high school.

One night when Serena and Raye were coming back from a club in a near by town they were nearly hit by and drunk driver, Raye swerved her car, so she and Serena wouldn't risked being hit hand on. Luckily Raye did not hit any thing and the drunk driver drove on down the rode but neither of them got the license plate number. The cops couldn't do much about it. Serena and Raye got back to there dorm room about 2:30 that morning they were both still pretty shaken buy what happened so they decided it was good to go to bed. First the both went to take showers and when they came back Serena found a later on her bed. Serena went and opened the latter not thinking anything of it. Raye seen Serena's face turn pale and she knew something wasn't right about what was ever in the latter. "Sere, what's wrong." she asked.

"The letters are starting again" Serena replied sitting down on her bed.

"Wh-what does it say?" she asked sitting beside Serena.

"Basically if I go to the police this time I'm dead." Serena said as comely and possible.

"Well what are you going to do about it then?" Raye demanded.

"Ignore it and hope it goes a way, that's all I can do right now until I can think of a better plan. But I do know I'm not going any where by myself now." she sighed "Lets go to bed and I'll think of something in the morning." Serena said getting up to change into her pj's. Raye just shrugged and did what Serena said.

Serena never came up with a plan the next morning; she just went to class hoping it was all just a bad dream. Nor did she go any where by herself. Everyday it seem like to Serena that she was getting two or ever four letters. By looking over the letters she knew that this was not just one stalker but two. Each letter that was by one person had fairly bad handwriting and the other was nice and neat but they both looked the same. At the end of Serena and Raye's first semester of college Serena had a box full of the letters.

When Serena went home at the end of the semester she took the letters with her. She was planning to show them to her father and see what he thought about them. But her father and mother weren't at home for Christmas they were in Korea. Serena and Sammy were with out parents again for Christmas. Serena went striate up to her room when she got home from school and hid all the letters she got in her closest. She never told anybody about the letters that she was getting, and no one seem to notice any thing different about her. If they would have paid more attention to her they would see that she was always looking over her shoulder and never went any where by herself. While Serena was at home she never got a letter or a phone call; she did lead a semi normal life, going out to a club and a date or two.

Serena was sad when January came and it was time for her to go back to collage it seemed like to her that she just went on brake. A week after Serena got settled back into her routine the letters started coming again. But this time she did go to the police and she took all the letters that were sent to her with her. The police said they could not do any thing with out a suspect, but they would make a report. She sighed and went back to her car where Raye sat waiting for her. "Well what did they say?" Raye asked.

"They can't do anything without a suspect." she grumbled, "I just want my life back." She started the car engine and drove them back to the collage. They went back to their dorm room first to get their things before they went to their next class. When Raye opened the door there was a letter on Serena's bed. Serena walked over and ripped open the letter reading it out loud this time. "You're going to pay for going to the police bitch," the letter read. "Oh God Raye what am I going to do now." she asked looking at her best friend slumping down on her bed dropping the letter to the floor she started to cry in her hands. Raye came and sat down next to Serena giving her a hug. Serena did eventually stop crying and she and Raye made it to class 30 sec. before it started. Serena wasn't able to consecrate on her work she was to worried about what was going to happen to her now that she informed the cops about what was going on. Why did this stalker what her. Who was he?

Serena never went any where by herself and the notes were starting to become threatening. Who ever the stalkers were they planning to rape, torture, and kill her. On a very cold February evening Raye and Serena were having dinner at T.G.I.Firdays when Serena's phone started to ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Sere it's Andrew."

"Oh hey Andrew what's up?" Serena asked putting her cell on speakerphone so Raye could hear as well.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I'm coming up there next week to see you. Mina told me that the stalker was back."

"I'm gland you're coming up here Andrew I can't take it any more."

"Well I'll see you next week I need to get to class I have a night one this semester. And Sere I'm bring a surprise for you next week see ya then bye." he hung up before she could ask what it was.

"What do you think it could be" she asked Raye as she put her phone back in her purse.

"I don't know, maybe he's bringing Mina with him. Who knows with him?" Raye shrugged.

That next week couldn't have come any slower and it was also Valentines Day weekend as well. Raye was sitting at her desk writing an essay for her government class. Serena was sitting on her bed leasing to her Mp3 player surround by books for her psychology class. She was taking notes out of one of the books she was reading for her class. She was too deep in thought and her music was too loud for her to hear the nock on her and Raye's room door. Serena did not even notice when Raye went to answer the door. Andrew was there with Darien. Raye gave both of them a hug and let them into the room.

Darien looked at the bed close to the window and he seen Serena in a white and pink polo shirt and a denim mini skirt surround by books completely oblivious to the world around her. He never thought he'd really see the day where Serena would sit and study. He also saw that she had grown her hair back to being really long and her meatballs were back on her head. Raye walked over to Serena bed and touched her shoulder, which made Serena jump almost off of her bed. She did how ever nock most of her books off her bed. "What'd ya do that for?" She damned taking off her headphones. Then she noticed that Andrew was there with Darien. Serena ran and hugged Andrew all the while glaring at Darien. "Hey Andrew, how's it goin."

"It's goin good."

"That's good. So what's the surprise?" she asked.

"You were looking at him." Andrew smiled.

"No, he's not a surprise he's a hated enemy." She said turning to look at Darien.

"Oh come on Serena, you're not still mad me about what happened in high school are you." Darien stated.

"Well gee, ya think." She snapped back. Serena did not really care what any body else's feeling was towards Darien. But as far as she was concerted she was still pissed off at him. Her feels could change if they sat down and had a long talk about what happened, but until that happened she was still going to be mad at him.

"Hey you two don't start." Andrew said.

"We're not," Darien said.

"Hey why don't we go get something to eat and we can talk." Andrew said.

"Yeah that's a grate idea," Raye said going to put her shoes and coat on. Serena did the same the whole time glaring at Darien.

They all took Andrews SUV to a local bar and grill that Raye and Serena always went to. During which Serena didn't say more than two words to Darien. He'd try to say something to her and she would just say yes, no or she'd shrug. In truth she really did not trust herself around him. She was shy around him for the first time in her life. She couldn't even look him in the eye. What was wrong with her? It was like she had a crush on Darien.

Darien tried everything he knew to get Serena to try and talk to him, to look at him even. But everything he tried failed. He did not feel that she was still mad at him for everything that had happened five years before. He didn't think it was him that was keeping her quite during dinner. He could feel something was wrong with her he just didn't know what. But he was going to find out. He didn't like to see her quite, ever not even when she was being annoying.

The next day was Valentines Day and Serena spent most of it trying to figure out what she was going wear on a date she had with Frank who was a journalism major. Serena had just gotten out off the shower and was drying off when a knock came at her door she wrapped her pink fluffy towel around her again and went to see who it was. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Darien standing there with his hands behind is back. What was he hiding? "If you're looking for Raye she's gone on a date." Serena said shutting the door again.

"Wait," he said and that made her stop and open the door again "I'm not here to see Raye I'm came to see you we need to talk." He pulled his hands from behind his back and he had a dozen yellow roses in one hand and the other was a teddy bear with that heart that said 'I'm Sorry' on it. She didn't say anything only moved out of the way to give in entrance in to her and Raye's dorm room. Talking the flowers and the bear from him and placing them on her dresser.

"Have a set," she said going to her bed picking up her bar and panties walking behind a privacy screen that Raye had bough she put on the under garments grateful she didn't have the lace ones on. "So what do you want to talk about Darien?" she asked coming back out from behind the screen and going to sit at her desk to do her hair.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry about every thing that happened between us." He said looking at her body. She still had the best body he'd ever seen.

"Really?" she looked at him over her shoulder as she was putting pins in one of her buns and started to work on the other one.

"Yes I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, I've gotten over it Darien that was a long time ago" she said getting up realizing that she really was over it and she hadn't known it because she was more worried about her stalker than anything else. "Will you hand me that dress beside you?" she asked him.

He handed her the red satin Chinese style dress that had red roses on it. "You really are over it?" he asked watching her slip on the dress.

"Yeah I'm really over it. Now since you're here zip me up." She said turning her back to him. He stood up behind her zipping up the back of her dress like she asked and he really didn't like the high slit on the side of the dress he thought it was way to high for her to ware for anyone but him. "Darien can I ask you something?" she asked turning to look at him

"Sure."

"Were you at my graduation?"

"Yeah, why did you see me?"

"Yeah I did but I just thought I was seeing things." She said walking away from him and to her dresser and she put on a pair of long dangly earrings.

"And I thought I hid myself well so you wouldn't see me." He laughed, "Mina sent me an announcement of when your graduation was. Now it's my turn to ask you something," soundly getting serious.

"Alright what?"

"What's going on with you Sere I can tell through that fake smile of yours that something's going on so you might as well tell me what or who's bothering you?" He said.

"I hate that you can read me so well." She sighed sitting down beside him on her bed she reached in to the draw on her bedside table and pulled out some of the notes the slacker was sending her and she told Darien about it.

"Are you sure it's not that Seiya guy sending them to you?"

"I don't know maybe but I think I'd know if it was him." She said she glanced at the clock and seen that her date was going to be there in ten minutes. "Darien I'd love to keep talking to you but I have a date tonight and he's going to be here in ten minutes. I have to kick you out."

"I understand here's my cell number just in case you need to get a hold of me." He said picking her cell phone off the desk and putting it in her phone book. "I'm number 13 on you're speed dale."

"Thanks," she said going up and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek before he left.

Right after Darien left Frank showed up. They drove down an old country road that was close to the collage when Serena asked where they were going he told her it was a surprise. Serena had a real bad feeling about Frank and knew she had to think of a way to get away from him. Frank stopped his car at an old abandoned factory. And told her to get out of the car, she did what he asked. "Frank what are we doing here?" she asked holding her cell phone tightly in her hand.

"That's a good question would you care to answer it Seiya?" Frank said looking over Serena's head and to someone behind her. Serena turned around and seen that Seiya was standing behind her with a beer bottle in hand.

"What's going on?" she damned.

"Come on Sere you're a smart girl you can figure it out?' Seiya said. Serena got very pale and her eyes go big Frank and Seiya were her stalkers and she was brought there so they could kill her and what ever else they planed to do with her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're mine Serena and no one else can have you. Not ever your beloved Darien I know he came to see you tonight." Said Seiya walking up to her putting his hand on her cheek.

"Don't touch me" she knocked his hand away "Where do you fit into all of this Frank" she damned backing up away from the both of them.

"I only want to fuck and my good friend Seiya here said you're a good fuck so I said I'd help him get you back as long as I could have you to myself first."

"What part of it's over don't you get you're never going to get me back."

"I knew you were going to say that so I thought I'd just kill you after I fuck you." Seiya said walking up to her ripping open the top of her dress she pouched him in the face to get away from him and she would have ran but Frank held on to her from behind but she was able to elbow him in the stomach. She ran off in to the dark woods. She pressed 13 on her cell phone she knew Darien would help her. She could here Frank and Seiya close behind her so she turned and ran back to the factory so she could hide in there. "Come on Darien pick up you phone" she mumbled hiding behind a large pillar long enough to take off her shoes not to be hared as she was running.

"Hello?" he finely answered.

"Oh god Darien I need your help." She cried

"Where are you at I'll come get you"

"You know that old country round north of campus?'

"Yeah"

"Ok go down that rode and there's an old factory at the end of that road hurry Darien I need you."

"Found ya" Frank jumped out behind Serena grabbing her, she screamed and dropped her phone on the floor.

Darien hared the screaming and he ran out to his car from where he was staying and sped down the road until he was pulled over by the sheriff. "Where are you going in such a hurry son?" the sheriff asked coming up to the window.

"I'm going to get a friend she in trouble."

"Sure ya are?"

"Look I'm not lying to you here you can her, her scramming" Darien gave his cell phone to the sheriff. Who hared a girl scramming and crying in the background.

"Where's she at was she able to tell you where?" he asked giving Darien back his cell

"Some old country road north of the campus."

"Ok that's old wolf road." The sheriff ran back to his car hoping he wasn't to late to save that girl. The sheriff sped down the road Darien fallowing.

"Leave me alone." She managed to get away from him she ran and found a ladder that went up to the catwalk. She claimed up it Frank wasn't far behind he grabbed the end of her dress ripping some of the fabric off but she still got away from him and up on to the cat walk. By the time he got on the catwalk with her she was already going down the ladder on the other side Seiya was also working his way put the side she was trying to go down she couldn't go down and she couldn't go up she was trapped. She looked down at the floor and it didn't seem that far down maybe she wouldn't break anything if she just jumped. Serena slowly turned around on the ladder and jumped off it landing on her arm breaking it she heard her bones snap.

(Here's the very short undisruptive rape)

She tried to pick herself up again and run away but it was no use Seiya was on top of her and Frank was already making his way down the ladder. She tried to fight Seiya off but there was now use fighting it was two against on and they were two strong for her. Frank held her arms over her head while Seiya ripped off what remained of Serena's dress. He pulled out his pocketknife and cut off her bra and pulled off her panties. Serena closed her eyes tight she couldn't take the pain of it all in that moment she just wish he'd had killed her. The he switched spots with Frank and he took her. _Darien where are you_ she thought he was her only hope. After they were both finished defiling her body Seiya stood over her and was about to stab her when a gunshot rang out. "Drop you weapon," a man's voice warned.

Serena opened her eyes and seen it was a cop Darien came running up to her taking off his blazer and wrapping her nude body in it. "Took you long enough" she cried wrapping her good arm around his neck.

Darien picked her up and cradled her body to him, "I know I was pulled over and I had to convents the cop what was going on and we need to get here." He whispered.

After the Serena went to the hospital and got checked out and her arm put in a cast she told everything to the sheriff and he told her that Frank and did something like this before but they just couldn't pin it on him now they and proof and they could send him a way for a long time with his buddy Seiya. Darien took Serena to a house that some friends of his had and were letting he and Andrew stay there for the weekend while that were gone. He showed Serena were the bathroom was and he helped her put a plastic bag over her cast to keep it from getting wet. And draw a bath for Serena. She socked in the tub for along time thinking about what was her next move going to be.

_Feeling nothing  
Lonely empty  
You try to walk away but you fall  
You cannot understand what's this for_

_In this world I see it more  
The pain you feel that I ignore_

_You see my face and then you see  
Nothin'  
Confused. you turn and live on  
I turn my face  
You're staring back again  
Look at yourself and live again_

_Can't see me. you feel me  
Want me. you'll find me  
I'll be your everything  
Will you call  
You'll need more & more  
When you fall_

_In this world I see it more  
The pain you feel that I ignore_

_You see my face and then you see  
Nothing  
Confused. you turn and live on  
I turn my face  
You're staring back again  
Look at yourself and live again_

_How many times have you looked  
At yourself & felt mistreated  
How does it feel to know that  
This life of yours is real  
All of your life you've been led  
To believe your nothin'  
So look at yourself and start to live  
Again_

_You see my face and then you see  
Nothing  
Confused you turn and live on  
I turn my face  
You're staring back again  
Look at yourself and live again_

_If you don't change you'll be nothin'_

_So look at yourself and live again_

_I turn my face  
You're staring back again_

_So look at yourself and live again_

When Serena got out of the tub she looked at herself for along time in the mirror and she knew then what she was going to do with her life. She was going to help women who were to afraid to speak out when they were raped or being abused.

A month later Serena was in court testifying agents Seiya and Frank. Frank got 30 years in the state pin for the rape of Serena and five other women and Seiya since he joined the military after high school and was going to West Point to he was court marshaled and sent to military prison to sever 60 years it turned out that Serena wasn't the first woman he had raped. Serena felt like a bolder was lifted off her chest when they went to jail and that she helped put them there.

**

* * *

A/N hoped you all liked that chap things are about to get pretty crazy in Serena's world. Read and Review please. I'm almost finished with revising but it was more like reediting nothing really changed in the first chaps**


	11. New York Bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 11 New York Bitch**

After Serena was raped and had to go through all that court case, her life took a turn for the better. Serena and Raye both transferred to _Syracuse University_ their small quit college town wasn't so quit after Serena was raped. She stayed in touch with Darien for about a year after that but some how they lost touch. Serena and Raye both graduated from _Syracuse_ with honors. Serena went to Harvard Law and Raye went to Yale.

After Serena got her law degree Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Smith who were from Jackson and Smith law firm in New York City was one of the top law firms there hared about how much potential Serena Tsukino had and Jackson and Smith wanted new blood working for them so they were going to take a chance a on her. That was the best risk they would ever take. Serena became one of the top lawyers in the city she was called a wonder child she never lost a case that went up agents, and she was very ruthless.

Serena understood how very corrupt her law firm was very early so she played into it. In doing that that put her on the A List in New York's society. She was bringing in the bucks. When Mina moved to the city to try and be a model Serena used some of her connections to get Mina a job molding and she became a top model in the city to. With all the money Serena and Mina were both making they broth a pent house on New York's Upper East Side that was everything they dreamed of. Since it was mostly Serena's money going into the apartment she got the master bed room. Both rooms had very large terraces. Serena's terrace lends into the kitchen or the liberty while Mina's led into the living room. The price for their apartment was a stile thanks to Serena using her connections again. Serena's spending didn't stop at her high price apartment she also broth a beach house in Mane.

With all the corruption Serena was dealing with she never forgot why she was doing it she opened three safe houses for women and children she started a foundation to stop violence against women and children. With the virtue came the vice. Serena became known as the New York Bitch, every man wanted her and most women wanted to be her, and she knew it so it made her vain and untouchable by most. The bitch part came in to play mostly when she was in court she could cut anybody down were there was nothing left of a case and if it looked like she was going to lose a case she went to black mailing the person to get them to settle or drop the case. In a short two years Serena was already at the top of her game.

This evening while Serena was getting ready to leave and go home for the night Mr. Smith came and talked to her. "Hi Mr. Smith what can I do for you?" she asked stopped by her secretaries desk.

"I was wondering if you'd take a case of an acquaintance of mine."

"Really what's it about."

"Well he was accused of sexually harassing on of his co workers and he didn't do it so I thought that maybe-"

"No" she said walking off to the elevators.

"Come now Serena's it's an easy open and shut case."

"They why don't you do it yourself?" She said getting into the elevator her boss behind her and the doors shut.

"I would but I can't they asked for you"

"Well it's not happenin' I'm not doing it. I make guys pay like that I'm now goin' to defend them and get them off guilty or not." She said getting out of the elevator walking into a parking garage.

"Well just think about it and get back to me about it in a few days." Mr. Smith said pressing the button to close the elevator doors and went back up to his office.

"I don't have to thank about it" she said to herself walking to her car.

When Serena got home she seen Raye was there with Mina and they were getting ready to go out to one of the clubs. Mina had on a tight little black tub dress and Raye was wearing a black leather mini skirt and dark red tub top. "Hey Serena you want to come along." Mina asked when she came in the door.

"Sure what club are you going to?"

"Blue Note" Raye answered her _Blue Note_ was a jazz nightclub and restaurant.

"Cool let me go change first." She walked off to her room when she came back out she on her new black leather paints that laced up in the front and a black tub top that had Goddess written on the front in red and old English lettering. "Ready?"

"Yeah, wow Serena is that a new belly ring?" Mina asked looking at Serena exposed stomick her belly ring was a butterfly that had diamonds in the wings and it looked to be platinum.

"Yeah" Serena answered

"How much did it cost you" Raye asked

"Six hundred and forty-five dollars," Serena mumbled.

"Jesus Serena where in the hell did you by that thing at Tiffany's." Raye asked as they were all walking out the door.

"Yeah."

"You are so going to the poor house if you keep sending money like you do." Mina said as the walked into the elevator.

"I couldn't help it, it was cute. And anyways I haven't broth anything over 50 after I broth this."

"Oh yeah what about those leather paints you have on?" Raye asked

"These don't count I bough them before I got the belly ring."

"Well I like them you're gonna have to let me borrow them some time" Mina said as the got out of the elevator and walked out of the apartment building.

Instead of driving any of their cars they got a taxi to take them to _Blue Note_. Serena was happy that Mina was on the VIP list because _Blue Note_ had a long line for some reason when they got there. Raye, Mina and Serena all were seated they order what they were going to eat and they watched the house band on stage. Serena got a feeling that someone was watching her she looked around the club and didn't see anybody. "Is something wrong Sere" Mina asked.

"I don't know it felt like someone was watching me," Serena said

"Maybe you have a stalker," Raye joked

"Oh God don't say that I couldn't deal with another one." Serena was able to talk and joke about her stalker after all these years.

"I say you just lost your mind" Mina joked.

"Like that's something new?" Raye laughed

"Hey not fair two agent one you two suck." Serena laughed back.

Little did Serena know that someone from her past was watching her and was going to change her life in ways she never would imagine possible. He was the only one would be able to warm her heart of ice…


	12. Reunion

**A/N Damn you all were right it is Darien who's going to warm her heart, if she lives that long….**

**

* * *

Chapter 12 Reunion**

Two big muscular men showed up at Jackson and Smith law firm where Serena worked one day while Serena was in court with one of her big cases. Clio who was Serena's secretary sat at her desk filing papers when the two men showed up. "Can I help you," she asked nervously as the two men walked up to her desk. The two men looked at the homely looking secretary at the desk for a moment before they answered her.

"Yes, where here to see Ms. Tsukino," one of the men said.

"She's not in right now, do you two have an appointment?" Clio asked as commonly as possible.

"No, we don't. Do you know when she'll be back?" The same man asked.

"She should be in soon, if you would to wait, I'm sure she'll see you when she gets back. Or you could leave her a massage and she'll get in touch with you when she gets it."

"We'll wait," the other man said.

Clio thought they were going to have a seat on the couches behind them but she was wrong they walked to Serena's closed office door and opened it walking into her office "Excuse me sirs you can't go in there!" she said getting up and walking over to the men. The men turned to her giving her a warning look that meant ill for her if she tried to stop them. They walked into the office shutting the door behind them in Clio's face.

Serena walked into her law firm pissed off and on her cell with Jack Fletcher the man she was just in court with. He really thought that he was going to win this case he was in with Serena. Like Serena he was known as New York's wonder child with how fast they because the best attorneys in the city. How they were both on the New York 'A' list of people. Unlike Serena Jack had not won all his court cases, and if she had her way she was going to make sure it stayed that way. For Serena may have been a good attorney but she was also corrupt in the same ways that's how she won all of her cases. "God damn it Jack! Don't you dare think you're going to win this case?" she yelled walking past Clio who was trying to tell her some thing. "What is it Clio" Serena snapped.

"There are two men waiting for you in your office I tried to get them out of there but they wouldn't leave" Clio quickly informed her boss. Serena just glared at the girl and stormed into her office.

The two men tuned when the seen a small blonde woman walk in to the office. She was in a black pinstripe pantsuit, which shows just a small amount of cleavage but still sexy. She had a briefcase in one hand and a cell phone in the other. The men shared a glance. This could not be the New York Bitch that everyone talked about she was too beautiful she almost looked like an angel. They thought that until they heard who she was yelling at on the cell that was held up to her ear. "Jack, don' t you dear try to win this fucking case or I swear I'll tie it up in court for years. I strongly suggest you get you client to settle. Don't you make me play heard ball Jack?" She warned the man she was talking to. Who know what the repercussions would be if he won.

"That's blackmail." the two men sitting in the office hared the person on the other line gasp.

"So it is, but what are you going to do about it you can't prove anything." She said casually. The two men could now see why she was called the New York Bitch. They liked her already.

"I'll talk my client into settling." Jack sighed.

"Good choice." she said and shut her cell. "Now can you two gentlemen tell me why you are in my office? For starters what are your names?" She damned, putting her briefcase on her desk. And sitting down in her large leather chair behind her desk.

Serena observed the two men; they were both in their late 30's to early to mid 40's. One of the men's hair was short brown and slicked back. And the other had fairly long brown hair that was slicked back and tied at the nape. They were both in very expensive suites. And both extremely dangerous looking Serena knew she was walking on dangerous ground now with both of these men. " Benjamin Siegel " the man with short hair said "and this is Charles Luciano" he said referring to the man next to him. _Defiantly mafia, _she mused.

"What is it I can help you with both" she asked.

"We need you to defend a client of ours. We believe one of you're bosses has already told you about it." Siegel said.

"Ah, yes the sexual harassment case. As I told my boss yesterday, I prosecute men like that I don't defend them. You should try Jack Fletcher he may be what you're looking for."

"Well you see, we want the best for our client and you're the best. We'll pay you three thousand dollars plus what you normally change but the three thousand is under the table you understand" Luciano said.

"Nope, now if you make it nine thousand. We could work something out."

"Four"

"Eight"

"Five"

"Seven thousand fifty"

"Six grand that's our final offer" Siegel said. "You get half now and the other half after you win this case."

"Done. Now let me have my three thousand first then we'll talk." She said. Luciano handed her a large bundle of 100's and Serena counted them all to make sure there was three thousand there. "It's all here now let's talk business." she smirked putting the money her briefcase.

"Not here." Siegel said.

She sighed, "Fine where"

"Meet us at Nostra at 7:30 tonight and we'll talk then. And you'll meet your new client then." Siegel said.

Serena nodded and the two men left her office. Clio came into her office "Was everything all right Serena" the girl asked with a worried expression her face.

"Yes, everything's fine. But you're going to be seeing them around here more often I've decided to take their case. You remember the one that Mr. Smith came and asked me to take yesterday?"

"Yes"

"This is that case."

"But I thought you didn't do cases like this one."

"I don't but they _pay_ well" Clio did not say anything to that she knew exactly what Serena meant by 'they _pay_ well'. Clio also had a bad feeling that one of these days Serena's corruption was going to come back and all bite her in the ass.

Serena went striate home at five o'clock. She knew Mina would not be at home for she was getting ready for Fashion Week that was to happen the next week. Serena went and took a shower dressed and want too Nostra a restaurant in the Village. From what Serena knew of Nostra it was said to be some mafia hang out and it was put in the Village to though off the feds. Serena didn't know if any of the rumors were true or not but she knew after tonight she would know for sure. Serena happily found a place to park close to Nostra so she did not have to walk forever to get there after she parked.

She walked into Nostra and seen it was a pretty big place and it was also a place that was reservation only. Serena told the host that she was there waiting for Luciano and Siegel. They were already there so the host took her to their table. Serena had a feeling that this had to be where one of the local mafia's was at because there were sanctuary all around and everyone was watching her. She did how ever almost have one of her old 'klutz attack" when she seen who was sitting at the table with Luciano and Siegel. It was Darien! He can't be the one I'm defending. She hoped but she knew he was. So she put on her cool and calm face and walked up to the table. "Well Man Whore it's been a long time." she greeted him. Luciano and Siegel looked at her they couldn't believe she insulted her own client.

Darien was shocked to see that the lawyer that Luciano and Siegel were telling him about was Serena. She look hot she was in a black halter dress and she cut most of her hair off where it was just below her shoulders. He couldn't believe that this was the same Serena he saved after she was raped and let cry on his shoulder all night. The same one he always called Meatball Head. The only woman he ever loved. "Hey, Meatball Head I'm gland to see you've finely cut you're hair."

"And I'm gland to see that there was no permanent damage from when I broke you noise." She smirked and sat down in her chair. Serena got a better look at the place to. Their table was next to a dance floor and people were dancing on it to the restaurant's band. It was like one from the Big Band Era from the 20's and there was a large bar on the other side of the dance floor. She felt like she went back in time to the 20's from how everything looked. "How are you gentlemen?" she said looking at Luciano and Siege.

"I take it you two already know each other." Luciano commented.

"Oh yes very well." She said recalling all the fights she had with him.

"You see guys, Sere use to be my girlfriend and we use to be friends as well."

But before ether two men could speak Serena spoke first, "Friends is that what you called us. We have never been friends and for being you girlfriend I only did that so you would win that stupid bet you took. So really we were enemies with a truces."

"You weren't saying that when you were scramming my name when we made love." Darien saw the small twitch in her eye when he said that.

"Darien we fucked and that's all. And my scramming your name, well that's because you're a really good fuck. You know you really should have became a porn star." she said smugly.

"No Serena not with you we made love." He said looking deeply into her eyes. They were comply obliviously that people around them could here what they were saying. Then the band started to play ''Zoot Suit Riot'. "Do you want to dance Sere?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Do you think we still have it?" He asked pulling back her chair.

"Well I know I do but I'm not to sure about you."

"Well then lets find out." he smiled taking her hand and pulling her on to the dance floor.

When Darien walked out onto the dance floor with Serena in tow everyone stopped dancing and the spot light was on them. It most have been on a rear occasions that Darien danced. Nobody knew that he could swing dance of all things. Serena kicked off her shoes when they started to dance there was no way she could dance good in those shoes. As they were dancing Serena could see that everyone there was watching their every move. She felt like she went back to prom when she and Darien first danced to this song. Everyone really paid more attention when they seen that the couple on the dance floor were dancing traditional swing moves with flips and all. After the song was over everyone appalled their dance. Serena slightly blushed as she went to gather her shoes that she kicked to the edge of the dance floor.

Serena sat down in her chair and put her shoes back on. Siege order a bottle of the best red wine. "That was impressive" Luciano said to Serena and Darien, "I didn't know you could dance Darien. You've never done it here before."

"Well, that's because I only dance like that with Serena." he said looking at her. She just shuck her head as she was taking a sip of her wine. "Sere are you still taking those kick boxing classes?"

"Yeah. Why would you like to be my punching bag again?" she asked innocently.

"No, I think one broken noise in a life time works for me."

"Why did she brake you noise Darien," Luciano asked. He was curious as to how Darien made this petite woman so mad it forced her to break his noise.

"I think Serena could tell you better than I could." Darien said.

"Well basically, Darien and I had sex at the after prom party then at that same party he thought he saw see willingly kissing another guy so, he leaves me at the party. Then at school on Monday everyone's calling me a slut and anything else they can think of. I hear Darien was the one who started all rumors. When I finely confronted him he called me the 'Slut Queen' and then said that I willing was going to have sex with a guy who tried to rape me. So long story short he really pissed me off so, I gave him two good facers. One really bad black eye and a broken noise." she finished smiling happily.

"I can see why you would be mad." Siege said. He was eyeing the woman next to him she was not the type of woman who liked to play games she wanted striate forward answers no beating around the bush with her. "Well let's get down to business shall we?"

"By all means? What's up with this sexual harassment thing about any way?"

"Well you see it's not really a sexual harassment." Darien said.

"What? I think the three of you need to start telling me some things right now!"

"Well it is but it isn't a sexual harassment case. The woman who made the lawsuit turned out to be working for one of the other families in the city and I dated her for a bit we broke up then she filed this lawsuit. It means to start to bring down this family. By taking down members one by one. But I will tell you now that this case will blow up into something bigger." Darien told her.

"So you want to put me in the middle of a mob war? Do you have any idea how hared this is going to be to win. Especially now that you're involved with the mafia Darien. And after you said what you just said the D.A.'s going to get involved as well as the F.B.I. so I won't be able to be as corrupt as usual. Most of my connections are going to go M.I.A until this case is over. Not to mention I'm going to be M.I.A. because I'm going to end up with threats on my life for helping you." she explained. "And also the media is going to have a field day on this damn case. I can see it now. _Young New York CEO Involved With The Mob_. They won't even look at if you sexually harassed this woman or not. But lucky for you I don't think you did it."

"What are you going to do then?" Siege asked

"Well first get another lawyer to help on this case because. I'm probably going to be asked to testify given my very long past with Darien."

"Who are you going to get?" Luciano asked this time.

"Someone that's almost as half as corrupt as me Jack Fletcher. You want the best well he's one of the best even through I hate the sick fuck." Before anyone could say anything else Serena's cell phone rang. "Hello?" The men heard a frantic voice on the other end.

"Fuck! I'll be right there." Serena coursed and shut her phone. "I'm sorry gentlemen but I have cut this short. I have an emergency to attend to. At one of my safe houses." She said standing up pulling her purse over her shoulder.

Darien stood up as well, "I'll walk you to your car" he placed his hand at the small of her back walking her to the exit. Once outside he said " So how much are they paying you to take this case, 'cause the last I hared you wouldn't take the case so I just gave up on you."

"6 g's under the table plus all my fee's after this is said and done. And I'm still alive."

Darien couldn't believe what he heard for a moment. He never heard of a lawyer being paid six thousand dollars before just to do a small case like his. Then he figured that Serena must have talked them into raising the price. After there short walk to her car he seen why she wanted so much money. She was driving a black metallic, Mercedes-Benz Roadster. "Sere tell me something, are you still a tease?"

"How'd you guess?" she asked sarcastically. She knew she was really going to hate the next thing that was going to come out of his mouth. She had a feeling that what he was going to say, was going to make her hit him.

"You know Sere you shouldn't tease guys like you do. You may end up getting raped again." Before he could take back what he said. Serena's eye's spitfire and she fist balled went filling in to his noise. She did not even say anything to him, she just trued on her heel and got into her car and drove off.

Darien went back into the restaurant with his handkerchief to his noise trying to stop the blood flow. He was just happy this time she did not hit him heard enough to break his noise. He did not known what got into him. Making it seem like it was her flout that she was raped. He did know that she was more then likely not going to forgive and forget this time. He already hurt her too many times as it was.

"What the hell happened?" Siege demanded when Darien sat down

"I pissed her off again." He grumbled, "I said it was her flout she got raped."

"You did what? What the fuck were you thinking." Luciano snapped.

"That's the point I wasn't thinking."

"You just made things a hell of a lot more worse for you Darien. She's going to make you life hell for the rest of the time you're working with her." Siege said sacking his head. Telling the severer to get some ice for Darien's noise.

Serena got home late that night. The emergency at her safe house was that one of the women's boyfriends found her there and tried to take her a way with him. But when he found out Serena was on her way. He left her a little massage by betting the crap out of his exgirlfriend that put her in the hospital.

When Serena walked into her and Mina's penthouse Mina was already a sleep. Serena went to the bathroom to take another shower. She felt dirty after everything that had happened that day. After a few seconds of being in the shower Serena broke down. Darien's comment had faintly got to her. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold then she went too bed. Crying herself to sleep yet again over what Darien had said to her.

**

* * *

A/N: Here's a little history lesson for those of you that don't know anything about the mafia. Benjamin Siegel and Charles Luciano were both real mobsters and they were friends before they became dons or bosses. The most common names they were known by were Benjamin "Bugsy" (yes it's spelled right) Siegel and Charles "Lucky" Luciano. And Nostra the restaurant Serena met everyone at is short for La Cosa Nostra Italian for This Thing Of Ours that's another name the mafia goes by. And I hoped you all liked the chapter read and review please! **


	13. Wedding Party Surprise

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long, I've had family issues to deal with. And I don't really think there is a surprise in this chapter but you all can be the judge of that. I just thought the title sounded cool. I also have a beta now I hope you all are happy! But I have to tell you this chapter my oh so annoying beta didn't read (I can call my beta annoying because she's my cousin) but anyways this one wasn't read because she's really busy but once she does read it and all I'll repost the edited one.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13 Wedding Party Surprise**

The next day after Serena punched Darien she felt bad about it. For about all of five seconds until she remembered what he said to her to make her hit him. Serena was happy that she did not have to work that morning because she was meeting Lita and the others at one of the bridal shops in the city to have her last fitting for her bridesmaid dress for Lita's wedding. Lita was finally getting married to Ken and Serena couldn't be happier for her.

It seemed like to Serena was that she was loosing all her friends to the domestic life. Amy and Greg were happily married and living in a suburb outside Philadelphia and Amy was two mouths pregnant. Serena thought that their baby was probably going to grown up to be a genus doctor like his or her parents. Raye and Chad and just gotten engaged the month before. Serena knew that was going to be a very long engagement Raye was just becoming one of the top attorneys in the city and Chad some how managed to get a recording deal for his band. The only two left was Mina and Serena and neither of them wanted to get married any time soon like their friends. Mina had a successful modeling career and Serena was a successful attorney. They were only in their mid 20s why get married so young?

Serena walked into _Designer Loft_ bridal shop and everyone was already there and in their dresses. Lita and picked out a stain off the shoulder sleeveless mermaid style floor length princess waistline bridesmaids dresses. Serena was grateful that Lita let them pick out whatever color they wanted their dresses to be. Raye had a red dress; Amy blue, Mina yellow and Serena chose pink. Lita's wadding gown was a traditional white 'A' line spaghetti strap floor length gown. Serena looked down at her watch and seen she was ten minuets late, she did not think that she was moving so slow. She knew that Raye was probably going to yell at her for being late. "Serena where have you been? You're ten minuets late," she was right.

"Sorry I had a problem at one of my self houses that I needed to take care of," she lied going to the dressing room to change into her dress.

"Couldn't anyone else take care of that problem?" Raye asked when Serena came back out of the dressing room.

"Jesus Raye, you're really becoming a heartless bitch." Serena said disgusted, "And no nobody else could handle it." She said looking at her self in the mirror.

"Oh I'm sorry the New York Bitch doesn't approve. But I think you're just jealous that I maybe taking away your title and you're getting scared that I may take it from you."

Serena turned around and stormed over to where Raye was standing by Amy, "Now you listen to me god damn it!" she snapped getting in Raye's face, "I'm have more important things to worry about than you and _your_ fucking jealousy of me. I don't know what your problem is today and frankly I don't care what it is but you better get off my ass. Before I kick your ass like I did Darien's last night!" She snapped regretting saying Darien's name at the end of all that.

"YOU DID WHAT?" her friends gasped. _Well that's the way to change a subject_, she thought. _Boy it's amazing how fast the subject changes with them_, she mused.

"So how 'bout them Yankee's" Serena said trying to change the subject again walking back over to the mirror. The seamstress helped Serena get on the stool so she could pin the hem the bottom of the dress up it was still a little long.

"Don't try to change the subject Sere. When and why did you see Darien yesterday," Lita asked.

"I didn't even know he was in the city." Mina said.

"Yeah Sere what's up with you and Darien anyways?" Amy asked.

"Nothing's up with me and Darien and even if there was something it's none of your business's."

"Oh come on Sere tell us why you met him last night." Mina begged.

"No so drop it already." Serena said getting off the stool and going back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. When she came back out she gave her dress to one of the seamstress assistants. "I'll see you this weekend guys now I got to go make it to work before I'm late there too." She said giving all her friends a hung but Raye. "Bye," she walked out the shops door.

* * *

"What do you think's going on between the two of them now" Lita asked no one in particular. 

"Who knows with the two of them hopefully something good." Raye answered looking at the door Serena just left out of.

* * *

Serena did make it to work on time but when she walked into her office she found a dozen yellow roses sitting on her desk. She walked over to her desk and found the card in the roses and it read 'Sorry'. She knew right then that they were from Darien. Serena sat down behind her desk and started to look at the files on Darien's case. When Clio buzzed her "Ms. Tsukino there's a Karri Dove on line one for you." 

"Ok thank you Clio" Serena buzzed back rolling her eyes. Of all the people to call her Karri Dove was the worse attorney to deal with she that she was gods gift or something. Putting down Darien's file she picked up the phone and punched the button for line one. "Hello Karri," she grumped.

"Oh come now Serena is that anyway to greet a friend?" Karri said sarcastically.

"The day we become friends everyone's going to need their warmest clothes because hell would have frozen over. Now what do you want?"

"Oh is someone not having a good day. Do you need to take a nap Serena?"

"Yes as a matter a fact I have had a bad day so why don't you tell me what you what so I can go back to work." Serena snapped at the woman taking a drink of her pop.

"Well I just though I'd tell you that I'm the prosecuting attorney on the Darien Shields v. Christine Roberson sexual harassment case." Hearing that Serena spit her soda across her desk.

"What?" _Could things get any worse?_

"And I wanted to tell you that it's no longer a sexual harassment case but a rape case," _That is defiantly worse_ "turns out your client is a rapist and here I never though you would never defend anyone like that being you yourself were raped."

"Let me tell you something _Mrs. Dove_. Your client is lying about being raped. And never talk about my morals when you have none. Darien didn't rape anybody."

"How can you be sure he's not lying to you?"

"Because Darien saved my life from that rapist that tried to kill me that's how I know he's not a rapist!" Serena snapped. "I'll see you in court," she slammed down the phone. Serena got up and stormed out of her office and to the elevator and went up to Mr. Smith's offices. "Molly is Mr. Smith in his office?" Serena asked Mr. Smith's secretary when she got out of the elevator

"Yes-," she said. Serena didn't wait for Molly to finish what she was going to say she just marched right into his office. "You can't go in there Ms. Tsukino Mr. Smith's on the phone." She said rushing behind Serena. When Serena entered Mr. Smith's office he put his phone down.

"It's ok Molly, I was going to have you call Ms. Tsukino up here right after I got off the phone but now I see I don't have to."

"Ok Mr. Smith," Molly left the office.

"Have a seat Serena," he said pointing to one of the two chairs sitting in front of his desk. Serena sat on the edge of the chair. "Well Serena I'm gland to hear that you've taken Mr. Shields case."

"Yeah well we have a little problem with the case."

"Oh really what?" he asked sitting up in his char folding his hands on top of his desk.

"Well one problem is that Karri Dove is prosecuting. And the other is it's no longer a sexual harassment case but has been bumped up to a rape case."

"That's not so bad. You can do it."

"Not alone I can't I want to bring two people from outside to help me on this case."

Mr. Smith studied her for a moment he could tell she was keeping something from him. "Serena what's going on you never had to have help on a case before." He said with concern in his voice.

"I use to date Darien Shields when I was in high school and he saved my life once when I was in college." She said looking at the floor.

Mr. Smith didn't say anything for a long time Serena thought he was not going to say anything at all. But he did finally speak after what seemed to be a lifetime. "Ok who are the two you would like to bring from the outside?"

"Raye Hino and Jack Fletcher"

"I thought you hated Jack and Raye's that new lawyer isn't she?"

"Yes I hate Jack and Raye's not new she became a lawyer at the same time I did she just now became popular."

"Why those two?"

"I want the best to do this case. And Raye and I have been friends since high school and she used to go out with Darien so I know she will try her hardest to keep Darien from going to jail."

"Ok if you think that's best. By the way Serena how much are Luciano and Siegel paying you under the table." He asked her as she got up and started walking for the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently and walked out the door and went back down to her office. The moment she walked into her office she grabbed her purse, car keys and cell phone and she started to call Jack first. "Is there something you wanted Serena?" Jack asked when he answered his phone.

"Yeah, there is; I need you to work with me on a case I'm doing."

"Uh-huh and why should I help you?"

Unlocking her car door she said, "Because there's going to be a lot of publicity and money going on this case." She got in her car.

"And you don't want to do this by yourself because?"

"Because I may be called to testify. So are you going to help or not?" she asked starting her car.

"I'll think about it and call you back."

"Alright bye." She closed her cell phone putting it in her purse. She turned on her car phone "Raye's Cell" she said to the phone so it would call Raye's cell phone while she backed out of her parking space, drove on out of the parking garage.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Hey Raye?"

"Oh hey Serena what's up?" they spoke as if they did not have a fight an hour before.

"You want to be one of the city's top lawyers don't you?" Serena said pulling out into the street and driving down the street.

"Yeah what lawyer doesn't? Why what do you have in mind?"

"Well I have a case that's going to turn out to be a high profile. A lot of money's riding on this case. But I can't do it by myself so will you help me? You'll be at the top if you help me on this?"

"Yeah sure, what's the case about?"

"I can't tell you that now. Come to my office tonight and I'll tell you everything. I gotta go I'm meeting with that client now. Bye" Serena turned off her phone. She found a place to park she parallel parked her car. Serena got out of her car and looked up at the sky and seen that it was going to rain. She reached into the back seat of her car and pulled out a hot pink hoody that had Playboy written across the front of it. _Oh Darien's just going to love this,_ she thought putting her purse over her shoulder. She shut her car door and locked it putting her hoody over her arm and walked down the sidewalk a ways and into the large building. When she entered the building she glanced around and seen that there was more security there than in any of the other buildings she's been in the city. "What the hell do you do Darien?" she said to herself, even reading his file it really didn't say what he did. All it told her was where he worked and what floor he was on and he was in the shipping industry that really didn't tell her much. Serena acted like she did not even notice the security all around and went to the elevators and hit the button that went up to the 26th floor. Serena got off the elevator and walked over to the receptionist desk "Is Mr. Shields in his office?"

"Yes, do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked with an attitude.

_I'm so not in the mood for this_ "No and I don't need one" Serena said with just as much attitude and walked passed the secretary's desk and barged into Darien's office. She entered his office and he was having sex with one of the secretaries on his desk. Some things never change "Hey Man Whore put it back in your pants we need to talk" she said

The secretary looked embarrassed she hopped down off Darien's desk pulling down her short black skirt and buttoning up her white blouse, she rushed out of the office not looking at Serena. Darien was tucking in his shirt and zipping up his pants. "You have impeccable timing Serena," he grumbled sitting down behind his desk.

"Oh don't start Darien," she said sitting down on the sofa and putting her hoody and purse on the table in front of it "You're fucking the secretaries while I've been working my ass off trying to keep you out of jail."

Darien stood up and walked over to where she was seated and sat down beside her. "What are you talking about Sere no one ever said anything about going to jail for sexual harassment."

"Well I just got a call from Karri Dove and she says that the charges have changed to rape."

"What? Well what are you going to do about it?" he asked getting up and walking over to his mini bar and pouring himself something to drink. "You wanna drink?" he asked her.

"No, and what I'm going to do about it is try to keep you out of jail. I've already brought in two other lawyers to help me on your case. I think you're right this thing is going to blow up and it's going to do it in your face once it gets out in the open."

"Who else is on it," he asked walking over to the lager window behind his desk.

"Jack Fletcher and," she paused a moment.

"And who else Serena?"

"Raye"

"You have Raye on this case. Well now if she's on it to I know we can win." He turned and smiled at her.

"What you didn't think I would win by myself gee thanks for the vote of confidence," she said folding her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"Oh come on Serena you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure ya did maybe I should have Raye do this all by herself then lets see if you could win then."

"Come on don't be mad at me again." He begged setting his drink on his desk then walking over to her.

"Oh I'm still mad at you for last night. And I've had a really bad day so don't start with me"

"I sent you flowers saying I was sorry about that." He said sitting down next to her. When he sat down she got up and walked over to stand in front of the window that was behind his desk. While she was standing there looking out upon the city he took in her outfit. She had on an all peach-colored outfit she had on pants and a backless cami. He also saw that she had a small butterfly tattoo with two Japanese symbols meaning love and beauty on her lower back. He was amazed still at how much Serena had grown up and how successful she became. He read about her in the papers every now and then how she never lost a case, the safe houses for women and children she opened all this with in two years of graduating from _Harvard Law School_. He never thought that Serena of all people would ever go to _Harvard_, but she worked her ass off to have everything she got so she deserved all the fame and money she got. She sure as hell didn't deserve him giving her a hared time. "Man I hate rain" he heard her say to herself watching the rainfall from the sky.

He got up and walked over to her and stood behind her putting his arms around her waist drawing her to lean back on him, he could feel her belly ring. He slipped his hands under her top so her could feel her soft skin. "I'm sorry," he whispered nuzzling her neck kissing it. Her head fell back to rest on his shoulder. His hands moved up to cup her breasts and he continued to kiss her neck. Serena turned in his arms to where she was facing him; Darien immediately crushed his mount to hers, his thong slipping past her lips. _What am I doing_? She thought, she pulled back a little and looked at him in the eye her hand coming up to cup his smooth cheek. "You really want me don't you Darien?" she asked sedative.

"Yes" he berthed. That's when her other hand came up to his chest and she pushed him back.

"Well you can't have me. Let go of me." She pulled out of his arms walking over to the sofa gathering her things and walking out of the office. Darien stood there stunned he didn't know what to do he sure didn't expect that one coming. Serena had left his office door wide open. He watched her enter the elevator putting on and zipping up her hoody, she just smirked at him.

"Is everything all right Darien?" his secularity asked coming into the office.

"Yes everything's fine Mariah."

"Who was she? She's a stuck up bitch." Mariah questioned going over to Darien's mini bar and fixing him a new drink.

"She is my ex girlfriend from high school and former friend." He told her, taking the glass.

"Well what did she want? And why does she look so familiar?"

"I'm not surprised you recognize her that my dear was the famous lawyer known as the New York Bitch." He said sitting back in his char behind his desk. Mariah sat in the char in front of his desk.

"Oh so I take it she was here on Christine Roberson behalf wasn't she. I thought she would have taken this up with your new lawyer that Luciano and Siegel hired for you yesterday."

"She _is_ the lawyer they hired yesterday. She came to tell me that Christine isn't saying I sexually harassed her any more she's saying I raped her."

"So what is the woman that was just here going to do about it?"

"Her name's Serena and she says that this case is going to blow up into a really big ordeal so she has two other lawyers working on it with her."

"Who are the other two?"

"Jack Fletcher"

"Oh he's good who else?"

"Raye Hino"

"I've heard of her she's getting quite a name for herself. But I wouldn't think the New York Bitch would know about a small time lawyer like Ms. Hino."

"Oh well Raye and Serena are best friends have been since high school and they were roommates in college and the both went to the same law school. I use to date Raye to. And we still talk every now and then. The wedding I'm going to this weekend Raye and Serena are two of the bridesmaids they are best friends of the braid so this weekends going to be a big family reunion of sorts."

"Well Darin things are going to get very interesting around here."

"Yes they are. And Mariah Serena's really a nice person I'm the one that help turn her into the bitch she is today."

"What I don't believe that of you." She said looking shocked

"Yeah well I was never really the nicest person to Sere. I always use to diss her. And when we went out of that sort time I thought she cheated on me with this guy I hated right after me and her made love so I told the whole school she was a slut and come to find out that guy almost raped her. I really don't think she's forgiven me all the way for that. I saved her life when she was in college from her stalker that raped and tried to kill her. But yesterday I know I hurt her more than ever saying that it was her fault she was raped and almost killed. And I will never forgive myself for saying that to her. Mariah remember when I told you there was only one person I ever loved, ever will love."

"Yeah why?"

"Well she is the only woman I will ever love and I will do anything to get her back. But don't you dare tell anyone I said that." He warned. He did have a reputation to protect after all.

"I won't I promise, but don't you think you should tell her how you feel?"

"I will when I can get her trust and friendship back."

"What ever you say boss" with that said Mariah left Darien's office.

Back at Serena's office she could barely concentrate on her work. She just kept looking at Darien's file but not seeing the words on the page. _You can't fall back in love with him he'll brake you heart again_. She thought, _It's too late I've already fallen back in love with him. But why do I have these feelings for him. How can I love some that can make me cry? And why of all people does it have to be Darien Shields? He's nothing special._

"Serena there's a Raye Hino and Jack Fletcher here to see you" Clio said bring Serena back from her thoughts.

"Oh send them in" Serena said she hadn't realized it was already five o'clock she hadn't gotten any work done at all that day. "Oh and you can go on home Clio you don't have to stay here."

"All right I'll see you tomorrow Serena, you can go in now" Serena heard Clio say.

Raye and Jack entered Serena's office and sat down at the two chairs that were placed in front of her desk. "Wow Serena you have a nice office." Raye said. This was her first time in Serena's office and she was shocked to see how clan and organized it was. Even her desk was organized. So unlike the Serena she use to know. Then she seen the yellow roses on her desk and knew that Darien gave them to her because she would never take roses from anyone but him.

"Thanks" Serena said, "Well Jack I see you've chose to take this case."

"Of course I did I hate Karri Dove just as much as you do."

"Who's Karri Dove?" Raye asked

"She was the toast of the town, until Jake and myself came along."

"She really hates Serena because every time they are in court together Serena always manages to get the case thrown out or she wins the case." Explained Jack.

"Why does she hate you?" Raye asked Jack

"One reason is that I wouldn't be her lover and two is that the first few times I met her in court she lost her cases. You know she a really bad loser."

"And we took most of her clients," Serena added.

"Ok enough about that bitch let's talk about this case." Jack said.

Serena handed Jack and Raye both folders that had Darien's case in it. The both looked over Darien's case before ether said anything. "Serena why do you need both our help" Jack asked. "It looks to me that you could do this case by yourself."

"I would if it wasn't Darien I'm defending. I have both of you helping me for different reasons, I have Raye here because I can tell she'll be the next big thing but she needs the right case and this one is it. And Jack I need you because Raye and I will be asked to testify. We both use to date him and he saved my life be for so you're going to have the asked the questions while we're on the bench. I'm hoping we get Judge Fairchild for this case then I can work him to my way of thinking and we can win this with no problem."

They sat and talked about Darien's case for over an hour. During which Jack asked Serena if she was ready to pay off the judge and jury if it didn't look like they were going to win. Serena said she was she also explained to them the mafia influence on this case and how it may become something bigger than a rape case. And they had to try everything in their power to keep it from getting out of had. The media were going to be on this case like bees to honey. There going to be ruthless. She said that mostly on Rayes behalf she wasn't use to working with corrupt lawyers like Jack and Serena were. And she never had to deal with the media that much.

After there meeting Raye and Serena went to eat at _Becco_ an Italian restaurant between 8th and 9th Avenue. They both order the same thing after that Raye asked Serena the question that had been bothering her all day. "Serena why did you bet the shit out of Darien last night?"

"Well I really didn't bet the shit out of him just punched him," Serena took a sip of her red wine before she answered, "He said it was my doing that I got raped. Basically he insinuated that I was a flirt that tasted men so much that the men couldn't control themselves and I asked to be raped. So needless to say he got reacquainted with my fist."

"Damn Serena you never are going to be able to forget that are you?"

"You know I really don't want to forget it. I wouldn't be able to help all those women and girls in my safe houses as well." She said putting her napkin her lap when the waitress came with their food.

After the waitress left Raye said "I didn't know they meant so much for you."

"How could I not, I know how they feel."

"How did you get involved with this case Serena? Did Darien come to you?" she asked taking a bite of her food.

"I was asked by my boss at first to take the case and I refused then I was… perswayed to take the case."

"What do you mean by perswayed? Serena what aren't you telling me?"

"Raye you have to promise me that you don't tell anybody what I'm going to tell you."

"I promise."

"Raye, Darien's involved with the mafia."

"Oh damn _Serena_ you didn't really didn't take money from them." Serena just looked down at her plate and picked at her food. "God damn it Sere how much?"

"Six G's"

"Six thousand dollars what else is going on other than a woman lying about being raped?"

"That's just a cover. I really don't know that much other than that family wants to bring down the family Darien belongs to. And I guess by hitting Darien first it will stop what ever business they're doing."

"You have know idea of what you just got yourself into this time Serena? Your corrupt ways are going to get you killed. Going into something like this."

"You're in it now too remember you said you'd help me on this case."

"Yeah but I never took money under the table. I will never take money under the table. What happened to you Sere you never use to be corrupt," Serena didn't say any thing only ate her food "Serena look at me," She was still looking down at her plate "Look at me damn it!" Serena did look up at Raye "I use to admirer you, you the fun loving person who wanted to be friends with everyone. The old Serena who didn't care about black mailing people or the money or the next case she was going to win, what happened to that person? I use to admirer and wish I were like her. What happened to the girl I use to fight with and when she didn't her way would just stick her tough out at me or cry? Where'd she go?"

"She grew up." Right then the waitress walked by "Can we get the bill?"

"Yes will it be together or separate?" asked the waitress

"Together" said Serena.

"All right I'll go get that" the waitress left. Serena and Raye didn't say anything to each other the whole time the waitress was gone. The waitress came back and Serena opened her wallet and put a hundred dollar bill in the black folder the bill came in.

"Keep the change" Serena said standing up pulling her purse over her shoulder keys in hand she left the restaurant Raye close behind. "I'll see you this weekend Raye" Serena walked off down the street and to her car.

Raye reached into her purse and pulled out her cell to call Darien "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Darien it's Raye are you still in your office?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I have to talk to you I'm coming up there."

"Ok I'll see you in a bit" he hung up the phone

Raye got to Darien's office 45 minutes later. When she got to his floor there was no one there and it was quit and dark the only light on was the one in Darien's office. "Hey how's the big CEO doing," she said entering his office.

Darien got up from behind his desk and walked over to Raye and gave her a hug "Hey Raye come sit down" he said leading her over to the sofa and they both sat down. "So what's so important?"

"Serena that's what's so important."

He looked concerted "Is something wrong with her, is she in trouble come on talk to me here."

"Darien chill out. She's not in any trouble yet. But I need you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I want you to promise me that you'll keep Serena safe I can see it in your eyes that you love her. So I'm asking you to keep her safe. Darien I know you're working for the mob now but I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night saying Serena's been put in the cross fire of some mob war. Can you do that for me Darien promise that she won't get hurt?"

"Yeah I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Good I have to go. You know get that beauty sleep for Lita's wedding" Raye got up practically running out of his office.

It was raining all day the day of Lita's wedding that was fine since her wadding was being held inside _St. Patrick's Cathedral_. Serena didn't make it to the rehearsal she got called to one of her safe houses one of the women's husbands found his wife and child and demeaned that they go with him.

Lita thought Serena was going to have a bitch fit when she told her that Darien was her escort but she didn't she just shuck her head and went go to sit down until the wedding started. Lita knew Serena wanted to say something about that but she was going to keep her mouth shut not to make a scene.

Lita's wedding went on without a hitch. Raye sang _I Turn To You_ it was perfect. All until they were taking the pictures. The rain had stopped and the sun was coming out. Lita wanted a picture of Darien and Serena together she already had everyone else it was only Darien and Serena she didn't have a picture of. After a long drawn out argument she finally got Serena to take a picture with Darien. Before the photo was taken a rainbow appeared behind Serena and Darien. When the photographer was going to take another photo of them Darien thought he'd be funny and kiss Serena and she smacked him and yelled at him again. The whole time he had a smirk on his face, which pissed her off more.

Lita and Ken's wedding reception was at The Plaza. Serena was still not talking to Darien but she was having a good time all the same, the most fun she had in a while. Every time she looked at Darien he was staring at her. She wondered what he was up to she really didn't like the look in his eye. Serena went to the restroom and when she came back she seen Darien talking to the d.j. _Now what's he up to_ she thought going to sit back down. "This next song is called _My First Night With You_ by _Mya_ and it's dedicated to Serena from Darien" said the d.j. Serena had just taken a drink of champagne when she heard that and she spit the champagne across the table. _He did not just say that_ Darien came walking up to the table.

"Serena will you dance with me?" he asked her holding out his hand. Serena glanced around her and knew that too many people were whiting to see what she would do. And it would be rude to turn him down after he had _their_ song dedicated to her.

"Yes" she answered taking his hand and going out on to the dance floor with him. And the song started.

_Yesterday, was not just another day  
Not like before  
Yesterday, I saw your smilin' face  
Love walked through, my door  
One precious moment  
Changed my life  
One tender kiss  
Made everything right  
One touch from you  
And this world was mine  
It was in your arms where I found forever_

_Cried my first tears of joy, last night  
Heaven shined a light  
All my dreams came true_  
_My first night with you_

They went with out saying nothing to each other until Darien broke the silence "You know I never thought I'd be dancing to this song again with you."

"We wouldn't be if you hadn't asked for it. Personally I could care less about the song or dancing with you," she lied.

_I felt the sun  
Shine so bright on me  
Chased the rain from my heart  
Through the storm  
Through the darkest night  
I found my brightest star  
One magic moment  
Made one magic night  
I fell in love  
With one look in your eyes baby  
I never knew I could feel so loved  
Darling, in your arms  
I could feel forever  
_

_Cried my first tears of joy, last night  
Heaven shined a light  
All my dreams came true_  
_My first night with you_  
_  
One precious moment  
Changed my life  
One tender kiss  
Made everything right  
One touch from you  
And this world was mine  
It was in your arms babe  
Where I found forever and ever  
_

"Oh please Serena tell your lies to someone who doesn't know you that well and will believe them."

"And what makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because if you didn't want to be in my arms you would have slapped me by now for my hand being on your ass." She hadn't even realized his hand was on her ass but she reach back and moved it back to her waist real fast. He only laughed

_Cried my first tears of joy, last night (last night I cried)  
Heaven shined a light heaven shined a light  
All my dreams came true  
Cried my first tears of joy, last night (cried, tears, shined)  
Heaven shined a light  
All my dreams came true  
My first night with you._

"Thank God that song's over," she said and twisted out of his embrace going back to their table.

"You two looked like you had a good time." Andrew said.

"Yeah like a hole in the head." Serena grumbled.

"Sounds like old times between you two," Rita smiled at Serena as she rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Serena I need to ask you something that I forgot to ask while we were dancing." Darien said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you go to a ball with me next weekend that my company is having?"

"No" she answered taking a drink of champagne.

"Please,"

"Next life maybe."

"Please Sere come on you're not going to make be get on my knees and beg are you"

"I'm not making you do anything."

"Fine I have no choice but to get on my knees and beg," Darin got down on his knees and begged. "Please Serenity will you go to the ball with me?"

"No Endymion I will not go to the ball with you." She stated and started to get up and walk off but he grabbed a hold of her lags to stop her. Everyone looked shocked to hear them use each other's full name.

"Come on Serena please, look I'll even kiss you feet." It was taking all Serena had not to start laughing and say she would go with him. Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita saw what was going on. They started to help him get her to go with him.

"No what happened to that secretary you were fucking why don't you ask her and leave me alone?"

"Because I want someone who has a brain and is beautiful on my arm when I go to that ball and you're it."

"Well the answer is still NO!"

"Come on Serena go with him," Lita said

"Yeah Sere what harm could it do," Mina put her two cents in.

"You never know it could be fun" Amy helped.

"It's not like you two are going out on a date you're just to friends going to a ball." Raye smirked.

"We're not friends and I'm not going. Let me go" she snapped to Darien who was still holding her lags. He let go of her long enough to stand up and he picked her up and threw her over his right shoulder and started spinning around. "Put me down you Neanderthal." She laughed trying to sound mad but it was working.

"I'm not going to put you down until you agree to go with me." Serena kept saying no for a little while long before she eventually gave in and said yes. "See I knew I could get you to go with me." He smiled putting her back down on the floor.

"Yeah by making me dizzy." She said holding on to him to keep for falling down.

"Doesn't matter I still got you to go with me. So I'll pick you up Saturday night at 8," he said leading her to a chair so she could sit down and the room would stop spinning. After that the night seemed to go by really fast. Serena didn't want it to end she really was having the best time of her life and she was truly happy. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Mina left the reception early because she had to get up early and get ready for the shows she was in for Fashion Week. So Darien drove Serena home. They were quite the whole way to Serena and Mina's apartment.

Serena was the one to break the silence "Darien are you doing anything Friday at 3?"

"No why?"

"I would like it if you'd meet me at the Japanese Street Fashion Show."

"Why are you in it or something?"

"You'll just have to come and find out won't you? Goodnight Darien," she smiled at him and started to get out of his car but he grabbed a hold of her arm before she could get out. He leaned over to her and she to him and kissed her passionately her arms warped around his neck. When they did brake the kiss her lips were swollen.

"Goodnight Serena" he said pulling back from her letting her open the door.

"Goodnight" she said and got out of his car walking to the apartment building looking over her shoulder at him before she entered her building. Serena entered one of the elevators and before it closed she said to herself "What have you gotten yourself into now Serena?" the doors shut.

**

* * *

A/N: Man now that was along chapter to writer that took me 3 long days I hoped you all it. I may not be able to update for a really long time again you know the whole get ready to go to college thing and all. Review please!**


	14. Serena’s Surprise and The Ball

**Harajuku Girl by Gwen Stefani**

**Chapter 14 Serena's Surprise and The Ball **

* * *

It was Fashion Week in the city and that's all everyone was talking about, anyone meaning Mina, she was going to be in 15 shows. She was bitching about not making the Japanese Street Fashion show she really wanted to be in. That's all she would talked about Serena was really thinking about killing her. The only part Serena really liked about Mina being in Fashion Week was Mina got to keep some of the cloths she modeled. 

Serena still had to find a gown for that stupid ball Darien talked her into going to and it didn't help that Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy were all there when he asked her to go with him. Serena took Friday morning off so she could really look for a gown for the ball the next day. She did finely choose a simple red gown that had a plunging neckline and an Austrian crystal pendant in the center.

* * *

Mina showed up at the Japanese Street Fashion show and she was surprised to see find Amy, Lita, Raye, Darien, Rita, Andrew and even Sammy was there sitting in the second row. "Hey what are you guys doing here." She asked walking up to them. 

"Serena asked us to meet her here," Raye said, "Have you seen her?"

"No I haven't" answered Mina taking her seat next to Lita. "I just got done with my last show in time to come here to see this one."

"I wonder what's up?" Lita said.

"She told me don't worry if we don't see her till the end of the show she'll be here but she asked for us to stay till the end." Rita said.

"What does she have planed now?" Mina said still mad that she didn't make it into this show.

Everyone fell quite and the lights went off all but the ones on the run way and the announcer's came out on to the runway welcoming everybody and telling them there was a big surprise at the end of the show. They sat there for an hour until the show was getting over Darien, Sammy and Andrew all looked like they were going to fall a sleep by the time it was getting over. It came to an end and the announcer's came back out to announce the big surprise "I am pleased to present someone who loved the street style. Someone that was spent most of her life in Tokyo Japan but was born in Washington D.C. and now has made a name for herself here in the city. I am proud to present Serena Tsukino singing a cover of Gwen Stefani Harajuku Girls." The anowser went back stage and a screen was pulled up to reveal a band. Mina and everyone else looked at each other in shock no one knew that Serena could sing and lest of all model. Serena came out on the runway with a pink wig on and she her makeup was bright she was wearing a ping out fit. Then she spoke the first part of the song

"_Were mono - there's me, there's you (hoko-ten)  
In a pedestrian paradise  
Where the catwalk got its claws (meow)  
A subculture in a kaleidoscope of fashion  
Prowl the streets of Harajuku (irasshaimase)"_

She started to sing and the models came back out for their last walk

"_Super lovers, tell me where you got yours  
(at the super lovers store)  
Yoji Yamamoto, I'm hanging with the locals  
Where the catwalk got its claws, all you fashion know-it-alls  
With your underground malls in the world of Harajuku  
Putting on a show, when you dress up in your clothes  
Wild hair color and cell phones  
Your accessories are dead on_

_Harajuku Girls you got the wicked style  
I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan  
Harajuku Girls you got the wicked style  
I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan_

_Harajuku girls, I'm looking at you girls  
You're so original girls  
You got the look that makes you stand out  
Harajuku Girls, I'm looking at you girls  
You mix and match it girls  
You dress so fly and just parade around (arigato)_

_  
I'm fascinated by the Japanese fashion scene  
Just an American girl, in the Tokyo streets  
My boyfriend bought me a Hysteric Glamour shirt  
They're hard to find in the states, got me feeling couture  
What's that you got on? Is it Comme des Garcons?  
Vivienne Westwood can't go wrong, mixed up with second hand clothes  
(Let's not forget about John Galliano) (no)  
Flipped the landscape when Nigo made A Bathing Ape  
I got expensive taste (oh, well) guess I better save up (cho takai)_

_Harajuku Girls you got the wicked style  
I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan_

_Work it, express it, live it, command your style  
Create it, design it  
Now let me see you work it  
Create it, design it  
Now let me see you work it_

_You bring style and color all around the world. (You Harajuku Girls)  
You bring style and color all around the world. (You Harajuku Girls)_

_You're looking so distinctive like D.N.A., like nothing I've ever seen in the U.S.A.  
Your underground culture, visual grammar  
The language of your clothing is something to encounter  
A Ping-Pong match between eastern and western  
Did you see your inspiration in my latest collection?  
Just wait 'til you get your little hands on L.A.M.B.,  
'Cause it's (super kawaii), that means (super cute in Japanese)  
The streets of Harajuku are your catwalk (bishoujo you're so vogue)  
That's what you drop_

_Cho saikou - Harajuku Girls  
And that's what you drop, that's what you drop  
Cho saikou - Harajuku Girls  
And that's what you drop, that's what you drop  
(I don't think you understand I'm your biggest fan)"_

After Serena's song ended they all waited outside for her.

Serena found all of her friends an hour after the show was over. She had to change back into her cloths although she left her make up on from the show. And she had to do a few interviews with the New York Times and outer publications that's what she told people; in truth she already did those interviews. "Hi guys," she greeted them walking over to all of her friends who were standing under a tree talking.

"Serena why didn't you tell us you were going to be in the show?" asked Lita.

"Well if I told you what fun would that be?"

"Sere you knew I wanted to be in that show why couldn't you've have put in a good word for me so I could have been in it?" Mina whined.

"I was the one running the show it was most of my money that made this show happen and I said I didn't want anybody I knew in this show. I hand picked everyone that was in it. And Mina even if I wanted people in the show I knew, I wouldn't have picked you, you don't have the right attitude to pull off something like this. You're to much of…I don't know you're just too much of something" Serena explained to her, she could see what she was saying really hurt Mina's feelings but it was true and Mina had to get use to rejection some time.

"I understand," she whispered not looking Serena in the eye.

A woman came rushing up grabbing Serena's arm "Lets go Serena you have a photo shoot to get to," the woman said.

Serena pulled her arm out of the woman's grip and said "Hold on I'll be there in a minuet."

"We're going to be late."

"So what now go wait in the car and I'll be there in a minute." She snapped at the woman. But the woman did what she was told and went to go sit in the limo "Ok guys there's a party at Ella Fox's home in the Hampton's I would like for all of you to come. Mina has the address you can get it from her but I have to go now, I'll see you tonight." Serena walked off and got in the black limo with the woman and they drove off.

"What just happened here?" Raye asked.

"It blows me a way. Serena doesn't just keep something like this a secret," commented Lita.

"That's because she wasn't doing this for fun." Mina mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"You all already know Serena's a corrupt lawyer and will do anything for women who've been hurt if she's paid the right price if they can afford her price, even when they can't she'll do it. Well the woman that was with her was a cop and the photo shoot she's going on isn't a real shoot. The guy that's taking the pictures is stalking and raping the models. So she's getting paid a lot of money to bring him down and no one would ever think that Serena would go undercover after she was raped." Mina told them a tear dropping down her face.

Andrew walked up to Mina and wiped the tear off her face "This guy raped you didn't he?"

"He tried" she tried to keep her voice calm but more tears came down her face.

"Does Serena know that he tried to rape you?" Sammy asked gently.

"No if she did she would blow her cover she would have killed him the first time she looked at him."

"Did this guy have something to do with is show? Do you think that's why Serena put a lot of her money into it and didn't want anybody in it she knew," asked Darien.

"I know so." Mina said wiping the tears off her face.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" Lita asked.

"Just go to the Hampton's tonight and act like nothing has changed until she's ready to say what happened." Mina said. "We should get going now." Deep down Mina knew Serena would never say anything about it, in less asked.

* * *

Serena and the woman she was with walked into the photographer's apartment/studio and he was getting things set up. "Serena I'm glad you're here," the photographer greeted her. "Serena go on back to the dressing room I have a kimono and bra and panties set out for you. These are going to be edgey pictures that I'm going to take of you that's why I wanted you to keep on your makeup." 

Serena just glanced at the woman with her and walked off into the dressing room. When Serena came back out of the dressing room she was wearing a blue kimono that had white flowers on it and bight green lace bar and thong. She walked over to the studio that was set up like a Zen garden. The photo shoot wasn't longer than an hour but it felt like a lifetime to Serena she really didn't like modeling the way he wanted her to. He wanted her to show more of herself in sluty way that in a sexy way like he made her think. She felt like she was being photographed to be in one of the trashier men's magazines.

Serena was so happy that it was over she almost ran to the dressing room to change back into her cloths. As she was taking off the kimono the photographer slipped into the dressing room with her. Luckily she had her jeans and her own bra already back on. "You're a lot sexier than that cousin of yours what was her name again oh yeah Mina."

Serena turned to look at him in disbelief "What did you say," Serena didn't know that Mina had posed for this psycho before.

"It's all right I won't compare her to you, you're a lot hotter than her" he said walking up to Serena putting his hands on her waist.

"Don't touch me!" she tried to pull out of his grip.

"Don't fight I hate when you all fight. Go with it, it'll be fun." He was pulling her close to him so he could kiss her. Her hand came up and she scratched his face. He broke away from her and was about to strike her but she docked the blow. "You're just like that cousin of yours only she got a way I won't let you get away." He tried to go after Serena again but this time she punched him in the gut, he doubled over, that gave her time to run to the door and get out only he had looked it.

"Damn it!" There was no way in hell she was going to be raped and victimized again so she only had one choice and that was to fight. To put all the skills she learned in kickboxing to use.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you go." He smirked standing up walking towards her.

"Well that's the last mistake you ever made was to lock me in a room with a rapist."

"Oh yeah why's that?" he grabbed at her and she punched him in the face.

"I've been taking kickboxing classes since I was a freshman in high school that's why." He went for her and she did a spinning back kick that sent him flying into the door breaking it open and NYPD was there to arrest him.

"You bitch you set me up," he yelled at Serena as she put her tank top on and then her black blazer then walked out of the dressing room just in time to see the cops arrest him and read him his rights.

"It would seem that way." She smirked it felt good to kick the ass of a rapist, so empowering. The woman that was with Serena walked up to her.

"Well Serena is there anything you need now that we cough this guy."

"Yeah Detective I have a party to get to tonight do you think you could get me to my apartment so I can change and to the Hamptons before nine o'clock."

"Yeah that can be down. Is there anything else?" she asked

"Not yet, but I'll let you know when there is."

"I'm sure you will, lets go."

Serena made it to Ella Fox's home just before 9 o'clock The first person Serena seen when she walked into Ella's home was Ella "Hey Foxy are my friends here yet."

"Yeah they're here I'm not sure where but they're here."

"Alright I'll see if I can find them see ya." Serena lied.

"You're not going to see if you can find them are you?"

"No I'm going to have a few drinks by the pool and they can find me."

"That's what I thought." They both smiled at each other and went their separate ways Serena went to the back of the house to where the pool was. It was too cold out side to swim but Ella had a heated pool and also heaters put everywhere in her back yard. Ella went down into the basement where she had her other bar set up.

"Hey Foxy is Serena here yet?" Mina asked when she seen Ella enter the room.

"Yeah she's by the pool." She replied and walked off to the pool table to talk to some of her other friends.

"Who's going to talk to her first?" Mina asked. Darien rolled his eyes at the question and went to go find Serena.

Darien walked out to the back patio he saw Serena getting a drink at the bar then going back to the people she was talking to. He could tell from what she was wearing she was till a fan of Playboy her jeans had pink rabbits heads on the front pockets and they were really tight and she had on a black t-shirt that had a big pink glittering rabbit head on it. He also saw that she had her belly ring in and that was more than likely a Playboy belly ring to.

Darien walked up behind Serena and put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck "You smell good," he whispered in her ear.

"Get off me Darien," she pulled his hands off her waist and turned to look at him. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah we need to talk,"

"Well talk,"

"I meant alone." Taking her hand he pulled her down the steps of the porch passed the pool and feather into the back yard.

"Ok we're a lone now what did you want to talk about," she yanked her wrist back to get him to let go.

"I want to know why you went undercover for the cops to bring down a rapist."

"I…how did you-" she posed "wait I know how you found out about that. How the hell did Mina find out about it? And why the hell is it any of your business?"

"I was worried about you."

"Right, sure you were that's funny tell me another one." She smirked walking off from him and back to the party. He reached out and took hold of her arm bring her back to him when he would have kissed her, she barong her hand up and put her fingers over his lips stopping him. "Stop right there Darien there's no way you're going to kiss me again. We are not dating so you don't have that right so will you please let me go?" he let her go and watched her walk away from him. He was going to find some way to get her back he just didn't know how yet.

Saturday night came all to fast for Serena. After she talked to Darien last night every time she turned around he was looking at her. She didn't know what was up with that and she really didn't want to know. Serena looked at herself in the mirror putting on makeup and her jewelry. Serena heard a knock on the door and knew it was Darien but Mina was the one who answered the door.

"Hey Darien come on in Serena's almost ready." Mina said moving out of the way to let him in. "Have a set I'll go get her."

"There's no need for that Mina I'm right her." Serena said coming up behind her.

Turning around Mina's mouth agape "Wow you look hot!"

Serena rolled her eyes "Are we ready to go?" she asked looking at Darien.

"Yeah" he said. She opened her apartment door and walked out and he followed her. Serena and Darien didn't speak all the way to the Plaza Hotel they were to wrapped up in their own thoughts. When they entered the ballroom it was like everyone was watching Darien and Serena's every move.

"They should take a picture it may last a lot longer." Serena said under her breath

"I think they thought I'd show up with someone other than my lawyer."

"Oh I can't wait to see what the gossip calm has to say about us showing up here together in the morning."

"You really read that trash?' he looked down at her.

"Yeah why not? I like to know what people are saying about me every week. Sometimes it's even true what they write."

A man in a white suite came walking up to them, "Darien I'm glad you came, and with a beauty too. I haven't had the pleasure I'm Christian Park, and you are?" he asked looking at Serena picking up her had kissing the back of it.

"Serena Tsukino," she said drawing her hand back and wiping the back of it on her dress.

"The Serena Tsukino well it's a grate pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise I'm sure," she replied glancing up at Darien giving him the 'get this guy away from me' look.

"You'll have to excuse us Chris we need to talk with Luciano," Darien said leading Serena a way from the man.

"You'll have to save me a dance Ms. Tsukino," he called after them.

"Next life maybe," she muttered.

"He's not that bad," Darien said

"You're right he's worse." Darien was going to say something else but didn't have a chance, "Oh look there's Amara and Michelle what are they doing here?" she said walking to where the two women were standing by the dance floor. Neither of them had really changed since high school Amara was still a tomboy and was wearing a tuxedo and Michelle like always by her side in an aqua marine colored gown.

"Hey Amara, Michelle," Darien said before Serena when they got to them.

"Hey Darien" Amara said eyeing the small blonde next to him thinking it was Serena but she wasn't sure.

"Wow Serena is that you?" Michelle asked.

"In the flesh," _have I changed that much where not even some of my old friends don't even recainze me?_ "How are you both?"

"We're good, and it's obviously known by reading the papers you're doing well." Said Amara.

"Serena are you and Darien both dating again?" Michelle asked what she and Amara were both thinking.

"No way! I wouldn't even be here if he didn't stop driving me crazy about this damn ball."

"Still sounds like you don't want to be here," Amara laughed.

"I don't"

Darien saw Luciano with Siegel across the room he decided he was going to leave the three women and give them time to catch up "You'll all have to excuse me I have some business to discuss with Luciano and Siegel," he walked away from them.

"I wonder what business could that be?" Amara said,

"I have some ideas," Serena glanced his way. The three women went and sat down at an empty table and talked about what has been going on with their lives. Amara was a physiologist and Michelle was a concert violinist. "This city's getting way to small," she said to herself

"Why do you say that Sere?" Michelle asked

"Well don't take this the wrong way but other than Mina and Raye I came here to get the hell a way for my past and everything and one in it and all of that seems to be coming here and biting me on the ass."

"I see what you mean," Michelle said. A woman in a black gown came walking up to their table.

"Hey Trista I didn't know you were going to be here," Serena greeted the woman.

"Same goes to you to, hello you two" Trista said to Michelle and Amara.

Every now and then Darien would look over at Serena happily laughing with the other two women. He thought about asking her to dance every now and then but he didn't want to interrupt their conversation. All until he saw his exgirlfriend Trista walk up to them then he thought it was a good time to interrupt. But from the looks of it Serena and Trista knew each other pretty well and he knew that she was one of Amara and Michelle's best friend. "How do you two know each other?" he heard Amara ask.

"I helped Serena on a case she was working on when I was working in forensics, and then when she found out that I wanted to be a fashion designer she pulled some stings and loaned me the money to open my shop." Trista explained. "And in exchanged I give her a discount on the cloth's"

"I thought that was pretty fair trade myself," Serena smiled, the gown she had on was from Trista's shop.

"Hello Darien" Trista said looking up at him as he was coming up behind Serena.

"Trista, Serena do you want to dance" Darien put his hands on Serena bare shoulders and squeezed telling her it wasn't a request.

Serena could feel the tension between the two and she knew then that Trista was on of Darien's many exgirlfriends she also knew by how they were acting it was a bad brake up, "Sure," she said standing taking Darien's hand and going out on to the dance floor.

Watching the couple go out on to the dance floor Trista asked "Are they dating?"

"I don't think they're back to that point in their relationship yet," Michelle said.

"What do you mean?" Trista looked at Amara and Michelle.

"Well lets put it this way you never know really wants going to happen next with Serena and Darien," Amara said.

"How long have they known each other?"

"Since high school," answered Michelle.

Trista watched the couple dance and thought Serena looked like the girl in some of the pictures Darien had in his town house. Trista couldn't remember the girls name but Darien said he us to call her 'Meatball Head' and it would make the girl angry about being called that. "What did Darien us to call Serena in high school,"

"Meatball Head, why?" Amara asked.

"Oh no reason," Trista said.

Trista remember the day she and Darien broke up it was raining outside that day. They were at his town house, they had been fighting and she thought that his heart belonged to someone else had every time she told him she loved him she'd never get a reply out of him.

_Flashback…_

"_Darien why is it I tell you I love you but you never say anything back to me?" Trista snapped at him._

"_Because I'm in love with someone else," he told her glancing at the picture behind her on the fireplace mantel. She turned to see which picture he was looking at. It was his prom picture with That Girl in it! That made her even angrier that it was her, why couldn't he have cheated on her instead? "Darien how can you be in love with some you haven't talked to in years. You even said it your self that you to had a bad brake up and she end up braking your nose."_

"_We talked again when she got into college and became friends again," he told her._

"_That was college Darien. You're a CEO now and she's doing her own thing, and from looking at her she looks like she could be a model. And if she is a model then I don't think you'll ever see her except on the cover of some fashion magazine."_

"_She's a lawyer and she lives in the city, her roommate is a model," Darien told her. "And her cousins my best friend and we are friends with some of the same people so we will see each other some time on another." He was hoping that she would just brake up with him and be done with it._

_Trista didn't like the thought of that. That some woman in could take her man from her and she didn't even know she was doing it. And she didn't like they had mutual friends and she lived in the city did not make her any happier. "Darien I think we should brake up, this just isn't working out." She told him it was hared for her to say every word they had only been going out for three months but she thought they had something, she was wrong._

"_I think you're right." Darien walked Trista to the door and she stepped out into the poring rain wish it didn't have to work out this way._

_End of Flashback…_

Trista sighed and watched them dance.

"So Darien how bad was your brake up with Trista?" Serena asked looking up at him

Looking down at Serena he said, "Let just say it could have been better?

"I bet it doesn't top our brake up?" she said trying to get him to smile.

"Nothing can top our brake up," he smiled down at her.

"That's right," she giggled. "Here's a bit of advice for ya just remember how ever bad a brake up you have or had ours was the worst. And nothing can top that."

"You're so wise in your young age," he tested as they started to dance to the next song.

"It takes you this long to finely figure it out? God what am I going to do with you?" she sighed

"You could always go out with me again?" he said thoughtfully.

"Not going to happen." Serena looked over his shoulder to see Christian walking up to them with a big goofy grin on his face. "Darien that friend of _yours _is coming up to ask to cut in on _our_ dance if you let him do that I'm going to kill you." She said under her breath.

"He's not my friend,"

"Darien you don't mind if I cut in do you?" Chris asked walking up beside Darien and Serena.

"No not at all," Darien said letting go of Serena and walking off.

"You know what, I have to go the restroom," Serena said walking off before he could say anything.

Serena walked back over to her table and picked up her purse she really did have to go to the restroom she realized. On her way to the restroom she smacked Darien in the arm with her purse as she walked by. That was such a Darien thing to do was leave her with a nasty ugly guy to dance with. Serena was in the restroom by herself as was finishing up two other women walked in to the restroom talking about Serena. Serena decided to stay in the stall and find out what they were saying about her. "What is Darien doing with her he could do so much better," one woman said.

"You do realize who you're talking about don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's Serena Tsukino, don't you remember she was the lawyer your mom used on her fifth divorce."

"I don't care if she was or not."

"Rumor has it she's an old flame. They dated in high school or something."

"I don't care she look's like a slut," the other woman agreed with her friend and the both laughed. Serena had heard enough she decided to come out of the bathroom stall.

"What do we have here?" Serena said looking the two women up and down. "I have that same dress I wore it _last year_ to the governors ball." She said to the woman who had called her a slut. "And I believe my cousin modeled that same dress in a show _last year_ I think she just gave it to _Good Will _last week," she said to the other. Serena knew it would cut them the deepest if they knew they were wearing last year's fashions. She knew she cut the two of them by saying that she seen it on their faces, as she washed and dried her hands.

"Well, well-"

" 'Well, well' What? About I'm dressed I don't give a flying fuck about what people really think about me. Oh yeah and as far as Darien's concerted he'd never date either one of you he doesn't like spoiled little rich bitches like yourselves." She walked to the bathroom door but paused, "Well he might fuck you once or twice maybe." With that she walked out of the room.

Serena went back into the ballroom and she almost bumped into Darien and Trista talking at the entrance of the ballroom so Serena hid from view and waited until they were finished talking but she still could hear everything being said. "Well Darien I see you got your dream girl." She heard Trista say.

"Trista there's nothing between us. What do you care it seemed to me you two looked like pretty good friends."

_Okay maybe I don't want to hear this;_ Serena thought and went to go to the other entrance of the ballroom. She started to get that sick feeling in her stomach she really didn't like the thought of being the one that caused them to brake up and she had enough drama for one night. She thought she'd just leave the ball quietly without anyone noticing. She could say she had really bad cramps and that was true for the most part she did have cramps they just weren't that bad. Serena managed to get to her table without anybody she knew seeing her other than Amara and Michelle. She knew she could have left with out saying anything to anybody but then that would have been rude. "Hey guys I'm outta here you know cramps and all will you tell Darien I said goodbye," Serena said to the two women when they looked up at her.

"Uh sure Serena," Michelle said.

"Thanks" Serena made her way out of the ballroom the same way she entered. Serena got down to the lobby and seen that it was storming outside. _Great rain now my dress is really going to get ruined_ she thought but walked out the door any ways. The doorman flagged down a taxi for Serena and held his umbrella over her so she wouldn't get to wet but it didn't work that well the wind was blowing far to heard and rain was coming down in sheets. Serena got into the car she told the driver where to go then she moved to take out all the pins in her hair and let it fall down over her shoulders. Serena told the driver to stop at the corner of her block, for some reason she wanted to walk in the rain. She paid the driver and got out of the car walking down the street. As much as she hated thunder and lighting she still walked all the way home in the freezing rain. When Serena got to her building she was socked to the bone and shivering. She entered her apartment quietly and she looked down the hall to see Mina was still up her door was open and she was talking on the phone. Serena knew Mina had been whiting up for her to find out everything that happened but she wasn't in the mood for talking. She walked into her room dropping her purse on the floor. Normally Serena would have gone into the bathroom and took a hot bath but instead she walked out of her sliding glass doors and on to her terrace. She stood in the middle of the terrace and looked up at the sky her arms held out. Serena knew if she didn't start changing the ways she went about handling the problems in her life she was going to end up having a brake down of some kind. And she was also thinking about leaving the city and going to L.A. and starting new where no one knew her. "Oh my god Serena what are you doing out here?" Mina came rushing out to Serena from the kitchen.

Serena looked at Mina "I was taking a shower," she said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha not funny lets get you inside be for you get sick." Mina said helping Serena into her room. Serena walked into her bathroom and turned the hot water on in her walk in shower. "So how'd it go?" Mina asked lining ageist the doorframe.

"Lets just say drama" Serena walked over to her taking hold of the door, "Now get out of here so I can take a shower in piece." She shut the door in Mina's face. After Serena took her shower she found her warmest pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt and slipped into bed. Sleep over came her instantly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update but I'm like really in to Harry Potter fan fiction right now. Sorry about the bad grammar and spelling, you all know by know I really suck at that. And I got the idea for the fashion show from Americans Next Top Model season 3, and there's a picture of Serena's ball gown on my profile. Next chapter has what ****Trista and** **Darien**** talk about and other stuff you'll just have to read to find out what.** **Sorry again I haven't updated. Review!**


	15. Author's Note

All my stories are on hold until I don't know when. I don't really love Sailor Moon as much as I use too so that's why I haven't updated in a long time. I started revising all the stories but I got desecrated since I role play a lot now and I'm helping a friend run her Harry Potter RPG site. So sorry about this guys.


End file.
